Family life
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Colliers as they cope with the usual first day's at school, boy trouble and a few other teething problems. Includes Polly from my two previous storys which you will most likley need to read first to understand this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back and with something new! Anyway this is going to be another multi-chapter fic but the chapters arent going to continue on the same timeline instead they are more one-shots with Polly at different ages they wont really follow any particular order but I will warn you in each new chapter if the story in that one is going to be continued in the next chapter. (gosh that was hard to explain haha) _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if there is any event or anything along those lines you want to se appear in this just let me know and I will do my best. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing recognisable... _

* * *

'Polly, wake up sweetheart'

Dixie smiled down at her daughter as she mumbled something about Jeff singing.

'Come on Missy it's a big day' she encouraged as her daughter finally opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

'Santa's been?!' She suddenly asked excitedly pushing the cover off her and jumping onto her mother.

'No, sweetheart Santa hasn't been it's your first day at school remember'

Dixie had to hide her laughs as her daughter suddenly crawled back into her bed complaining that Santa hadn't been.

It took another ten minutes but finally Dixie managed to get her daughter out of bed and downstairs.

'Where's daddy?'

'Being lazy'

Polly looked up at her mother trying her best puppy dog eyes.

'Yes you can go get him up now, go before your breakfast is ready'

Dixie laughed at her daughter's excited smile before watching her run off to the couple's bedroom.

Polly knew what to do as she heard her father's snoring she quietly pushed the door open and as quietly as the four year old could she walked over to her mother's side of the bed pulling herself up she gently moved so she was right beside his ear before screaming 'cocadoodledoo' as loud as she could.

Jeff jumped out of his skin almost falling out of the bed wondering what the hell that was when he heard the tiny giggles of his daughter, moving swiftly he grabbed her feet in one hand and started tickling with the other which earned him squeals and begs to stop.

'Daddy...Please' she laughed hugging her sides.

'What was that princess I can't hear anything, someone shouted really really loudly in my ear' he laughed back earning louder shrieks.

Polly managed to wiggle her way out of her father's grasp and jumping off the bed ran as fast as she could out of the room and to the stairs stopping and dropping so she was sat on the top step before sliding down the rest on her bottom, it was the way she had been taught to go down the stairs by herself she was forbidden to run down the stairs by both her mother and father. They as paramedics had seen many injuries involving stairs and the fact that they had almost lost Polly when Dixie had fallen down the stairs led to their strict safety rules.

Once Jeff heard Polly get to the bottom of the stairs he jumped out of his bed and exaggerated his footsteps so they could hear him down stairs and decided to have a quick shower before Dixie beat him to it and used all the hot water.

Dixie was about to put the kettle on when a tiny figure suddenly clung to her legs laughing she bent down and scooped the little giggling girl up.

'Daddy's up' she declared triumphantly.

'I guessed, did he get you again?'

This earned a very serious face 'nope I fighted him off' Polly exclaimed showing Dixie her tiny fists.

'That's my girl'

Dixie put Polly in her seat placing a plate of egg and soldiers in front of her much to the young girls delight before taking her own seat at the table with her usual cup of coffee.

Soon Jeff joined the two with his own bacon and egg sandwich Dixie had put ready, 'How are my two favourite girlies this morning?' he asked around a mouthful of bacon.

'Santa hasn't been daddy'

Jeff glanced to his wife raising an eyebrow in question.

'Because someone didn't want to get out of bed this morning and then when I said it was a big day she thought I meant Christmas' laughed Dixie.

'Ohh well I've been on the phone to Santa and he said that if little miss Polly is a good girl at school today there might just be a present ready for her when she gets home' He explained winking at his wife before turning to see Polly's reaction.

Both parents laughed as Polly looked up in delight with yolk running down her chin 'Weally?'

'Yes hunny' assured Dixie laughing at her daughters miss pununciation something she was slowly growing out of.

'Can we go see Uncle Lion and Uncle Nick?' the young girl asked after a while of silence.

'After school we can stop by the hospital if you would like mammy has to pick up some things anyway' agreed Dixie much to Polly's delight.

After clearing up the breakfast things and giving lil abs his breakfast Dixie went up for a shower leaving Jeff and Polly to watch some cartoons Dixie had purposely gotten the two up early enough so they would have time to mess around as she knew how much getting ready the two of them took.

Finally, emerging from the bathroom Dixie smiled as she could hear Jeff and Polly singing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme tune she was convinced that Jeff enjoyed that show more than Polly she had even caught him watching it without their daughter before.

Soon the pair found themselves stood outside their daughter's new school waiting for the bell to go, they had noticed Polly wasn't at all nervous instead she had found two of her closest friends from nursery (who Jeff had given the nickname the three musketeers too) and they were all running around playing.

Jeff had sensed Dixie's anxiety although she was managing to keep herself pulled together quite well he still quietly took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Soon Polly came running up to the pair with her friends in toe.

'Mammy! Guess what' she shouted jumping up and down.

'What sweetheart?'

'Becca has the same bag as me' she shouted making both girls jump around even more excitedly.

'What a shocker' muttered Jeff the two girls had become very close in their nursery class and both loved anything Pink and glittery which had shocked Jeff and Dixie as it was quiet different to anything they themselves were like.

'Very good darling, are you all excited?'

'Yeah!'

'Yep'

'No'

Were the responses Dixie got which made her laugh her daughter seemed to be the most excited but she frowned when she heard the no and looked over to see Sean, Polly's other best friend looking pretty fed up.

'Why not Sean?'

'Cos I'm gonna miss SpongeBob' he complained making both adults laugh out loud.

Soon the bell went signalling the start of the school day and after a quick hug Polly ran off with her friends and joined the line for her new class.

Jeff led Dixie out of the school playground 'Ok princess?'

'Yeah, if she's ok then I'm ok'

'That's my girls.'

After the pair spent the day running errands they had been putting off for a while including doing some food shopping which had ended with an argument over cake they finally were on their way back to the school ready to pick Polly up.

'I hope she's enjoyed it'

'Me to Princess, but you know our Pol she'll have made friends with everyone' Jeff commented laughing.

Looking around the school yard Dixie could see the other parents all with similar expressions some were anxious and others looked relieved, then as she scanned the crowd one face seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it turning to Jeff she pointed at the women.

'Do you recognise her?'

'Yeah, wasn't she in an RTA?'

'That's it! Should we go over and see how she's doing?'

'If you want to'

Jeff followed Dixie as they made their way through the crowd and approached the young women.

'Hi, I'm Dixie, this is Jeff' Dixie introduced herself to the young women who at first looked confused then suddenly her face lit up and recognition flashed across her features.

'Oh, you were the paramedics a couple of months ago'

'Yeah, anyway we just thought we would see how you're doing?'

'I'm getting there thanks' to you two, I had internal bleeding a dislocated shoulder and other injuries' explained the young women.

'You're looking really well' commented Jeff

'Yeah It's been a long few month's but I think I'm finally getting there'

Before the conversation could go much further the bell went and a chorus of 'Mammy and Daddy!' could be heard across the school yard.

Dixie soon spotted Polly and Becca who came running towards them after showing their teacher their parents were there.

Much to Jeff and Dixie's shock Becca ran straight to the young women they had been talking to shouting 'Mammy!'

'Your Rebecca's mother?' Laughed Dixie.

'Yeah, Jane' She laughed shaking their hands 'I take it Polly is your little one?'

'Yeah, really is a small world' Replied Jeff laughing.

As the small group said their goodbyes Jeff took Polly's hand 'So munchkin how was your first day?'

'It was great we painted and we played in the sandbox' she explained swinging their arms in an over exaggerated fashion.

'So do you like it then?'

'Yeah, can I go again tomorrow?' she replied climbing in the back of the car.

'Yeah hunny' they laughed pleased they weren't going to encounter any arguments about having to go to school. Just yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys just wanted to say a huge thank you for the brilliant response I got to this It means alot that people are willing to take the time to let me know that they like what I write. _

_So this chapter is dedicated to Girlwednesday as she helped me develop the idea for this chapter. _

_Also its saturday which means its casualty day woooop haha. _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

'Class, you all have 10 minutes of free time before assembly'

All the children quickly dispersed from the carpet where they had been sat doing alphabet work with their teacher Miss Williams cheering loudly at the idea of play time.

Polly grabbed Sean and Becca pulling them to the dressing up box 'Let's play Doctors and nurses'

'Okay but I'm the doctor this time' Shouted Becca grabbing the white lab coat.

'Doctors don't wear that here you need this' explained Polly handing over the stethoscope.

'I'm a doctor too, Sean your our patient' instructed Polly.

'Do I have tooo' he complained.

'Yes' both girls answered in unison.

'Fine' he sighed

Soon the two girls had Sean well and truly wrapped up in fake bandages he was looking more like a mummy than a patient.

'Right everyone line up at the door ready for assembly' Miss Williams voice echoed throughout the class all of the children dropped what they were doing and ran to the door Polly, Sean and Becca all remained in their costumes which was aloud on a Tuesday assembly as it was only the reception and year 1 classes in the assembly.

As the class joined the other two in the assembly hall they noticed the stage curtains were down, but their questions were soon stopped by the head teacher walking to the front of the stage waiting patiently for silence which soon fell among the children.

'Good afternoon everyone'

'Good afternoon Mrs Wollams' they all echoed back in a sign of respect.

'Well I think we have a great treat for you all today, we had the firemen in a couple of weeks ago and everyone loved it, so I thought I would ask two special guests to come in today and do another special assembly. Their names are Jeff and Dixie and they are paramedics which means they drive ambulances and help people who are poorly or have hurt themselves. Now someone in this hall knows our special guests very well, Polly Collier from Miss Williams' class would you come up here, don't worry you're not in trouble.'

Polly without any nerves happily jumped up from in between her two friends and walked up to the stage.

As she got onto the stage the curtains came up revealing Jeff and Dixie and as Polly spotted her parents she ran toward them 'Mammy, Daddy!'

'Hia princess, surprise' laughed Jeff as he gave his excited daughter a hug.

'Our special guests are Polly Collier's parents so we have asked them to do a special assembly with a little treat at the end for everyone that behaves themselves' explained the head master. 'Polly would you like to tell everyone a bit more about what your mammy and daddy do?'

Coming forward Polly stood in between her parents 'Well my mammy and daddy help to save people's lives, when your poorly you ring the special number and they come make you feel better sometimes you get to go in the ambulance with the lights on and go to the hospital. Mammy is the boss' Polly pointed to the badge on Dixie's overall frowning when she heard Jeff mumble 'and she knows it' turning to him Polly's voice took on a serious note 'daddy we don't talk when other people are talking.'

Dixie bite the side of her cheek to stop herself from laughing out loud at the fact her husband had just been told off by a 4 year old.

'Thank you sweetie, now we are going to teach everyone some of the things to do in an emergency and if we have time we will let each class come and have a look in the ambulance' explained Dixie whispering for her daughter to go and sit back down.

After a while they had some of the kids up on the stage wrapping Jeff in bandages much to his complaints, It had turned into more of messing around than actual teaching although Dixie was rather proud of the fact that the kids had seemed to grasp the concept of ringing 999 in an emergency.

'That's brilliant kids remember the bandages have to be really tight to stop any bleeding' commented Dixie laughing as the kids tried to roll the bandage even tighter.

'Ok I'm not bleeding there's no need to be that tight' complained Jeff.

'Perfect kids keep going' laughed Dixie.

'I think your enjoying this'

'it's the most fun I've had in ages'

'Daddy stop wiggling' shouted Polly making Dixie laugh.

After the kids were done with the presentation they were taken class by class out to the ambulance Polly's class was first and as they all ran to the waiting vehicle.

'look at you two' laughed Dixie noticing Jeff and Sean stood side by side both covered in bandages.

'I have to get a photo of this smile' she laughed taking her mobile out of her pocket and snapping a picture.

'Sean you look like daddy' commented Polly giggling along with her mother.

'she's right Jeffrey he's your little mini me'

'Girls' they both sighed attempting to remove the bandages.

Each of the children had a chance to sit in the driver's seat and each had a chance to put the sirens on which they all thoroughly enjoyed.

After around the 10th child had played with the sirens Dixie turned to Jeff 'Y'know how I once said that was the best sound in the world? Yeah I've changed my mind'

Jeff just laughed as the next child found the button and Dixie face scrunched up in pain.

'Thank you mammy, thank you daddy' shouted Polly as she came running back to her parents.

'What for princess?'

'For being super cool!' she explained quiet matter of factly before running back off to re-join her class.

'Hear that Dix we're super cool'


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys so this chapter came about after a rather drunk stepfather last night which made my mam tell me about a story from when I was little and as she told me I could just picture Jeff so well I had to get it written down haha. _

_Also thank you again for the amazing response It really makes my day to hear what you think good or bad, and if anyone has anything they would like to see in this then just let me know._

_I hope you enjoy this..._

* * *

'I'm home' called Dixie as she shut the door and chucked the keys on the table by the door glad to be home from a rather long and busy night shift.

She stopped as she heard a loud bang and shouting from the second floor of the house, fearing something bad had happened she ran up the stairs to be confronted by an obstacle course of cardboardboxes.

'Jeffrey' she called out 'what the hell's going on?'

'I'll explain in a sec but right now would you please put the ladders back so I can get down I really really need the loo' he asked making Dixie look up to see the loft latch was open at the end of the hall.

'Okay' she agreed as she made her way around the many boxes but stopping as she spotted her pink cowboy hat 'Hey I've been looking for that'

'Dixieeee' he complained.

'Oh yeah sorry I'm coming'

Once she reached the fallen ladders she put them back into place and began to laugh as Jeff climbed down with the extra addition of a pair of sparkly devil horns but he didn't pay attention to her he muttered a quick thanks before running off to the toilet colliding with a box on the way making him curse as he rubbed his shin.

Laughing even harder now Dixie fished her phone from her fleece pocket before waiting at the bathroom door poised and ready.

'Dear god I thought I was going to explode' Jeff began as he finished in the bathroom and opened the door only to blinded by the flash from Dixie's phone.

'Now that's a screensaver'

'What why?'

'The horn Jeffrey really it's a good look' she laughed pointing to his new accessory.

'Wha…Oh' the realisation dawned on his face.

'Oh yes, anyway care to explain why this place looks like a bomb hit'

'Well I kind of made a promise' admitted Jeff.

'Oh yeah this is going to be brilliant'

Dixie moved to lean against the wall with a knowing look on her face.

'Sean told Polly when we were waiting in the yard this morning that they put their Christmas decorations up last night and she just looked at me with those eyes, she was so excited Dix I couldn't say no'

'I thought we were going to wait until we were both off you know I'm on night shift again tonight'

'Yeah I know but I thought about that, I'll get everything ready while you get some sleep and then you could get up around 5ish and we could put them up then before you go to work' he explained looking rather proud at his little plan.

'I'm going to get her to teach me that look'

'Awww you've just made a little girl very happy'

'Shut up Jeffrey, anyway that doesn't explain why you're in the loft I thought the decorations were in the cupboard'

'Yeah but I'm looking for the spare lights I tried the others and they are broke I know we put the spares up there when Pol was born' He explained moving to go back up the ladders.

Dixie just nodded about to go into their bedroom and get some sleep before stopping 'I'm not going to be able to sleep with all that racket I'll help you look although they'll probably be straight in front of you.'

'Okay princess mind its dusty up here you might want your inhaler'

Soon they were both sat in the loft going through boxes upon boxes of old items looking for the Christmas lights.

'Aha' called Jeff as he found the familiar green wire pulling it he frowned as nothing moved.

'Got them?' asked Dixie moving over to have a look.

'Yeah but they're stuck on something'

They moved more boxes out of the way and then spotted the end of the lights wrapped around a very dented and bent baby gate.

'What happened to that' asked Jeff trying to remember.

Dixie laughed 'You don't remember seriously?'

'Erm no'

'Oh priceless'

'What'

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the incident like it was yesterday.

_Jeff bent down and gave his daughter a quick kiss, 'Daddy will see you later baby, but have you had a good birthday?' he asked the tired little girl. _

'_Yeah I been a birthday pwincess' she explained twirling around in his pink dress and wobbling as she as stopped spinning. _

'_You sure are, but do you wanna know a secret?' he asked going down to her level. _

'_Yeahhh' _

_He moved so his lips were beside her tiny ears 'You're daddy's princess every day' _

_She started to giggle and throw her arms around his neck. 'Love you daddy' _

'_Love you too Princess now go on off home with mammy, I'll come give you a kiss when I get back' _

'_Ok Daddy, night Night everyone' She called as Dixie picked her up and walked her out of the pub where they had held Polly's 3rd birthday party in one of the function rooms. _

_Dixie was awoken by a loud bang turning to look at the clock she noted it was 2:30 in the morning fearing there was an intruder she turned over about to wake Jeff but she noticed the empty space. _

_Hearing another bang she slide out of cover and grabbed her phone and hairdryer not stopping to ask what she would do with the item she snuck out of the bedroom and as quietly as she could snuck to the end of the hall. _

_Once there she was greeted with the sight of a paraltically drunk Jeff kicking the baby gate and eventually ending up sat on the top of a now bent baby gate. _

'_Jeff, what the hell are you doing' she angrily whispered being careful not to wake their sleeping daughter. _

'_Mam?' asked Jeff rather loudly. _

'_Oh no way get down off their now before it falls off the wall' She snapped back keeping her voice at a harsh whisper and moving down the stairs. _

'_It won't fall off don't be silly look its strong as a stone' he slurred moving to swing but as he did so the gate gave an almighty creek before falling off the wall taking Jeff down with it. _

'_Oh Jesus Jeff how much have you had to drink' _

'_Shhhhh Mam, Dad's asleep' whispered Jeff laughing at the sound he made. _

'_JEFF COLLIER GET YOUR ARSE UP AND GET ON THAT COUCH NOW!' she instructed making the man scramble to his feet and stumble his way through into the living room. _

'_Cheeky sod' she muttered after him. _

'You had a hangover for two days after that' she explained watching his face settle into an embarrassed wince.

'ooops'

'Yeah oooops, and I'm warning you Jeffrey if you ever mistake me for your mother again those devil horns will be going somewhere where the sun don't shine' she warned getting up and leaving him to deal with the lights.

Wincing he laughed to himself 'Night Princess' he called after her.

'Goodnight Jeffrey' she called back shutting their bedroom door and laughing at the memory of a very very hungover and feeling sorry for himself Jeff the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyy so this chapter might make you want to kill me but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone so i'm apologising in advance haha. This will be continued in the next chapter as I kind of felt it was going to be to much to read if it was all one chapter, the next part will be up tomorrow. _

_Thank you again for the fab comments they really make my day :) _

_Enjoy... _

* * *

'Polly have you got your school bag?' Dixie shouted up the stairs for the third time that morning.

'Yeah mammy' replied the little girl.

'Right is there anything else you want to take to Uncle Lenny's tonight' She asked as she heard her daughter coming down the stairs.

'Erm can I take Jeffrey?'

'Jeffrey? Daddy?'

'No Jeffrey, your Jeffrey' explained Polly.

'Hunny I have no idea what you're after' she admitted confused.

'I'll show you' she laughed before running off.

A couple of seconds later Polly ran back into the room holding Dixie's stuffed ape in front of her 'Jeffrey' she clarified making her mother chuckle.

'Oh that's mini Jeffrey, but yes you can take him if you put him in your bag I'll give it to Uncle Lenny'

The little girl jumped around excitedly while Dixie got her work coat, 'Now come on daddy's waiting in the car'

Soon the small family were pulling up outside Becca's house, after finding out who Polly's mother and father were Becca's mother had offered to take the girl to school if they needed to get to work early.

'Right Missy, be good and we will pick you up later from uncle Lenny's house' explained Jeff as he gave his daughter a hug and let her out of the car.

'Bye mammy bye daddy' she shouted as she stood with Becca at the door and waved as they pulled off.

'Right Lenny your supplies for tonight' explained Dixie as she handed over the big bag.

'Jeez how much stuff does one little girl need'

'This was the 3rd bag she packed' laughed Jeff.

'Oh and she said I had to tell you that you weren't allowed to embarrass her at school'

'What I did not embarrass her I simply called her over' defended Lenny.

'Yeah well apparently it was soooo embarrassing' laughed Jeff trying to mimic his daughter.

'Right we best get going and let the night shift off' laughed Dixie turning to walk out the ED but as they got to the doors she stopped and turned back to Lenny 'One more thing do not under any circumstance give Polly cherryade, I mean it this time Dr Lyons I am not dealing with pink sick again'

'Yes sir' He mock saluted.

They had been out patrolling in the ambulance for a couple of hours now after a big crash at the beginning of their shift they hadn't had much happen.

Dixie laughed as Jeff told her about one of the night out's he had in university 'so he ended up making out with this women only to pull her wig off and reveal what we all knew all along it was a drag queen' the pair erupted into more fits of laughter.

'Aww bless him'

'eee no it was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed' commented Jeff.

The radio attached to Dixie's overalls burst into life ordering them back to work.

As they pulled up on the scene they looked up at the tall building too see thick black smoke and fierce flames licking the walls 'Where are the fire brigade?'

'Why are we always first, come on' encouraged Jeff jumping out of the ambulance.

'No Jeff this is way too dangerous listen to the creaking that building is coming down any second' warned Dixie.

'We have to help' stated Jeff taking his helmet from the back of the ambulance.

'Jeff we can't do anything but get ourselves killed if we go in there'

'So what your happy just sitting back while people die up there' shouted Jeff.

'Of course not but we can't do anything, for Christ sake Jeff stop being so rash and think this through' she shouted back hurt by his words.

'Fine you sit here and think I'm going to go help' replied Jeff walking off towards the burning building.

Dixie stared at his back stunned by his outburst and hurt by his words but she couldn't let him do something stupid so grabbing her own helmet she ran after him.

They entered the building together straight away feeling the heat and power of the flames around them Dixie already felt the sweat dripping off her as they walked further into the building 'Jeff there's no one in here' she shouted after checking two of the rooms.

'Just keep checking!' he shouted back.

Turning her back on him she sighed the sooner she looked the sooner they could get out of here so moving around to a new door she tested the doorknob with her hand before pushing it open. She was hit by a wall of thick black smoke, coughing she could taste the black soot in her mouth ignoring the taste she crouched down and moved forward.

Soon she stumbled on something looking closer she realised it was a hand moving around she found the elderly man's head and checked for a pulse, there was nothing 'Jeff I've found him' she shouted coughing at the nasty taste.

Soon Jeff arrived in the same room angrily shaking his head at the confirmation that the man had not survived he helped her pick him up and they ran out of the building.

Resting the man on the ground Jeff checked again 'He's gone mate' Dixie explained placing a hand on his shoulder only for him to shake it off.

'We should have gone in there as soon as we got here!' he shouted.

'And what difference would the two minutes have made Jeff he was In a room with smoke spanning from the roof to the floor!'

'He might have had a chance Dixie we gambled with someone's life and lost'

'NO you made us gamble with our lives, it's awful that the poor bloke didn't make it but we cannot risk everything when we don't even know what's going on. You think we're invincible for Christ sake Jeff we have a daughter to think about!' Dixie argued back she had had enough.

Before Jeff could say anything back the fire and Police arrived Dixie walked off to explain what had happened whilst Jeff got up and stormed back to the ambulance.

They hadn't spoken since their earlier argument but they attempted to remain professional whilst at work, however once their shift ended they went straight home they knew that it would be no good picking Polly up whilst they were both so wound up.

As soon as the door closed behind her Dixie let out a deep breath 'Listen Jeff, what happened today…'

Jeff stopped her by putting his hand up 'we shouldn't have argued we would have gotten inside quicker and got the old fella out, he could have had a chance'

'No Jeffrey we shouldn't have gone in that bloody building at all it was on fire what the hell were you trying to do get us killed!'

'No I was trying to do what was right, our job you know saving lives and all that. Anyway what about when you ran into that burning garage I didn't see you worrying about your own safety then'

'Yeah back then I didn't have a daughter also the fire wasn't so bad you couldn't see your hand in front of your own face and If I remember right you gave me a right old lecture so do not even try to put this on me' she snapped.

'Oh no it's always me that does the stupid things sorry I forgot!' he shouted back sarcastically.

'No you don't do stupid things you just don't think your so god dam rash and impulsive it's dangerous'

They were both seething in anger now staring at each other the anger seemed to radiate around the room.

'Rash and Impulsive? You're really calling me the rash and impulsive one ha that's rich' he laughed angrily.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'You know exactly what it means Kathleen' he replied cooking his eyebrow in an overly confident cocky way.

'No Jeff this time you've flaming well lost me' she snapped back through clenched teeth.

'Ok let's see shall we well I am not the one who is one minute a lesbian the next I'm kissing oh wait me, a man. Now that's what I call rash and impulsive'

Dixie froze her jaw dropped as her expression changed from one of anger and annoyance to one of hurt and betrayal.

Without saying a word she walked into the kitchen grabbing a pile of clothing and chucking them in a nearby carrier bag she walked back out into the living room grabbing her keys she turned back to face Jeff who hadn't said a word 'Polly will need picking up' and without another word she walked out of the door slamming it hard behind her.

Jeff stood gobsmacked staring at the door in front of him he wasn't sure quiet how long he stood there but it was long enough for his mood to slowly change from extreme anger to guilt.

'What the hell did you say that for' he scolded himself as he finally moved from his spot and started to search for his mobile finally finding it on the couch he typed in the number without a second thought and waited as it rung.

He thought she had picked up but quickly recognised her voicemail greeting, waiting until it beeped.

'Dix, please princess I'm so sorry I didn't mean it please just come home. Just let me know your safe at least please princess'

Ending the call he chucked the phone across the room and put his head in his hands 'you bloody idiot!'

She sat in her car in a layby next to a burger van hugging a hot coffee to anyone outside she would look merely like someone who needed a rest however anyone who knew her would know that something was wrong very wrong.

She wasn't smiling she wasn't laughing and she was lost in her own world.

A small tear slipped down her cheek followed by another and another as she recited the argument she had just had with Jeff, they had both said things they would regret but the look on his face as he accused her change of heart as being rash and impulsive felt like someone had slammed a sledge hammer into her chest.

Deep down she knew he didn't mean it; they were both just angry and worn out but there was still the overriding thought that if he could think that then what else was he thinking.

She was so unsure of herself and she hated that she needed time to think, she needed space.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heyy I'm pleased you all seemed to like the last chapter, here is the concluding part I am not at all happy with the ending but I re wrote it 3 times and just didnt feel happy with any attempt, but here goes. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Zoe jumped as her mobile started ringing she had been so engrossed in her film the sudden sound shocked her.

'Hello'

'Zoe'

'Jeff' she asked curiously. 'What's up?'

'Is she there?' he asked quickly.

'What? Who?' Zoe was completely confused now.

'Dixie?'

'Erm no why?'

'We had an argument and I said something stupid and she's not answering her phone and no one's seen her and I'm really worried Zo'

Zoe sat up blinking at the sudden jumble of words that had rushed out of the man's mouth 'right slowly start again from the beginning'

Hearing the man take a deep breath on the other side of the phone she patiently waited and listened while Jeff explained the whole story.

'Right, well it sounds like right now she needs a bit of time and some space' rationalised Zoe.

'What if she's left me, what if she never comes back' Jeff asked sounding utterly defeated.

'Don't be so stupid Jeff, this is Dixie were talking about she loves the bones off you and your little family as you said yourself she was not capable of ever loving a man but she does, she fell for you'

'But what do I do?' he hated being so helpless and just wanted to make everything better again.

'Right now? You go and get your little girl and bring her home. I will go and find Dixie.'

'What do I tell Polly though she's going to want her mother?'

'For now just tell her mammy's with friends having a night out or something' rationalised Zoe.

'Ok Zoe. Thank you, just look after her for me I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her' he admitted.

'I know Jeff'

Zoe hung up the phone quickly jumping up she grabbed her jacket and keys and ran out to the car, she had a funny feeling she knew where Dixie would be.

Dixie awoke with a jump spilling her coffee with the sudden movement, groaning she got out of the car unlocking the boot she went to grab the wipes she always kept handy something she had quickly learned to do with a small child. However, as she opened the boot she noticed a small stuffed animal in the corner picking it up she realised it was her stuffed Ape mini Jeffrey releasing it must have dropped out of Polly's bag earlier she kept hold of it grabbing the wipes she moved to close the boot and settle herself back in the car.

A small lump formed in her throat as mini Jeffrey brought back happy memories some which felt like a lifetime ago including the memories of that very morning when everything felt right with the world but now everything seemed to have been tipped upside down.

A knock on the window made Dixie jump again she really needed to stop doing that she was wearing more Coffee than was in the cup turning round she saw a very familiar face.

'Zoe?'

'Hey, Dix'

'Get in its freezing out there' instructed Dixie opening the passenger door and watching the young doctor run around and jump in.

'Thanks'

'Jeff rang you?'

It was more of a statement than a question but Zoe still answered it.

'Yeah and he told me how stupid he's been'

'How did you know where I was?'

Zoe frowned as the other women quickly changed the subject.

'It wasn't hard this place means more to you than I think you actually realise'

'What do you mean it's just a layby with a burger van for decoration?'

'This is the place'

'What place?'

'This is where you realised you had fallen for him' explained Zoe bemused at the other women's expression.

'How do you know?'

'It's where you when you found out about Polly, when you let Jeff breakdown and took charge I think it was those moments that led to your realisation'

'It wasn't so much a realisation it was more of an acceptance' admitted Dixie after a long few moments of silence 'I always loved him but I always just ignored it or thought I loved him like a best friend or a brother it wasn't until that day when I saw the pure fear in his eyes that I accepted that I would do anything in this world to stop him ever feeling that fear again. That's the moment I accepted I was in love with him.'

Zoe smiled Jeff had told her not long after Polly had been rescued from her ordeal with James Cunningham about Dixie's strength and actions, which had then been met a couple of days later with the revelation they were in a relationship all it took was for someone to put 1 and 1 together.

Zoe quickly realised Dixie had started talking again 'I know he was angry and I get that people say things they don't mean, fine I can accept that, but he made it sound like I had trapped him like he hated the fact I had fallen for him and if he could say that then how long had he been thinking it and what else does he feel like'

'I know, C'mon we are going to get you back to mine Nick's on nights so we can talk as much as you need and then you can stay at mine for as long as you need to' she encouraged waiting until Dixie agreed before getting out of the car and back into her own.

As Jeff walked up the path towards Lenny's home he could hear shouting and knew Lenny and Polly were playing a game, he really hated to end her fun but Zoe was right he needed to get her home not just for practicality but because he needed his little girl by his side right now the one part of Dixie he felt he had left.

Knocking on the door he waited until he heard a small voice behind the door plastering a big smile on his face he watched the wooden door infront of him swing open and knelt down so he was face to face with Polly.

'Daddy' she shouted excitedly throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jeff had to work his hardest not to break down and cry then and there but he managed hugging her back 'Hey sweetheart, did you have a good time with Uncle Lenny?'

The pair pulled apart and Polly took her father by the hand pulling him inside 'Yup look at what Uncle Lion did!' she said with a very serious expression on her face as she pointed to a big pink paint stain on his white carpet which oddly seemed to be in the shape of a hand.

'Oh no what happened?' he played along knowing fine well what had happened but deciding to let his daughter tell the story.

'Well, we were painting and Lion didn't put paper down like you have to do all the time, rember daddy? And I told him off I said mammy and daddy said you always have to put paper down.' She began proudly.

'Then lion said he would put the paper down if it would make me happy but he fell over and splodged his hand on the floor' she explained giving an irritated sigh at the end 'I told him it was going to happen but he didn't listen' she added sounding incredibly like Dixie, which made Jeff smile.

'Sounds like uncle Lenny is going to have to get a new carpet' laughed Jeff as he saw the man in question walking into the living room with a coffee.

'Mini D here said I had to keep it because it reminded me of her' he laughed sitting down next to the older man.

'Yep so he can never forget me' she confirmed making both adults laugh.

'I doubt that could ever happen' stated Jeff.

'Where's mammy?' asked Polly moving to sit in-between the two men putting the SpongeBob channel on (as she had taken to calling it, incredibly she knew the number on the sky remote off by heart).

'She's gone out with Auntie Zoe' explained Jeff feeling the hurt at having to lie to his daughter.

She quickly looked up at her dad before whispering 'Does this mean we can watch SpongeBob movie?'

Dixie had banned the particular DVD after she was left knowing all the words so whenever she went out the pair would put it on but Jeff pretended it was their secret.

'If you want and we can even get some popcorn or Ice cream to watch it with since it's not a school night' he added making her smile in excitement.

The next morning Dixie woke moving over to snuggle into Jeff she opened her eyes when she felt an empty space beside her.

The events of the previous day came flooding back making her chest ache, she wanted to be home with her family but she was still hurt. Looking at the small bedside clock she noticed it was almost 11 in the morning, she knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep so slipping out of Zoe's spare bed she made her way down into the kitchen.

As she made herself a cup of coffee there was a knock at the door figuring everyone else would be asleep she answered it only to be faced with a huge bouquet of flowers but the flowers weren't actual flowers they were different sweets all shaped into flowers 'Mrs Collier?' asked the young man.

'Yeah that's me' she replied staring at the bouquet.

'Sign here please'

Dixie did as she was asked still shocked at the flowers.

'Oh and there's this' explained the young man handing over the flowers and a card.

Thanking the young man she shut the door sitting down on the couch she opened the card laughing at the picture of the little miserable looking puppy with the words 'Im sowwy mammy'

She opened it up and began to read:

_Princess, _

_You always said flowers seemed like a waste of money all they did was sit in a vase for a couple of days then die so I figured I would combine the tradition with something you loved, Enjoy (Oh but never ask how much they were). _

_Words will never sum up just how sorry I truly am for saying something which would win gold in the Olympics if they had a stupidity competition. _

_I have no excuses for the way I behaved yesterday, not one and I don't expect you to accept one anyway. _

_But I need you to forgive me; I need to know that you can still love me even if I am a rash and impulsive sod. I just hope I can be your rash and impulsive sod once more. _

_I woke up this morning and turned over wanting to snuggle up to my beautiful wife but the moment I realised you weren't there by my side it was like someone had shot me in the heart. _

_I hope you just know that I will never say goodbye, _

_Love for ever and always _

_p.s Polly asked if she could share your sweets, I said yes. I figured I was already in the doghouse so don't eat them all. _

Dixie chuckled through the tears; she couldn't believe just how much Jeff knew her it would be scary if it wasn't cute.

Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote a note for Zoe it was short and sweet but those five words summed up everything that ever needed to be said.

'_I'm going home, thank you. X'_

Then she grabbed everything she had brought not looking back she left her friend's home and headed back to her family the place she knew she needed to be, the one place she belonged no matter what, with the one man she belonged with the very man that had stolen her heart and made her fall head over heels for him, he husband Jeff Collier.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey so this chapter went in a totally different direction then what I had planned. So its pretty random but I hope you all like it, just so you all know its set a couple of months after the last chapter. _

_Thank you all for your support again :)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Jeff sat in his front room staring down at the small glass frame he was holding, he wasn't really paying much attention to the frame more to the photo inside.

It was a photo from their wedding it was the only one that had been taken before Dixie's father had collapsed he slowly ran his thumb over his wife's face smiling at the memories which all came flooding back.

He felt a small weight next to him but didn't take his eyes away from the photo, 'what's that daddy?'

'This is a photo from the day me and mammy got married sweetheart'

'Oh, mammy looks really pretty'

Jeff smiled and nodded in agreement.

'who's that?'

She was now leaning on his shoulder pointing her small finger towards Dixie's father, Jeff felt a small pang of pain at the fact Polly didn't even know her own grandfather.

'That's mammy's daddy, your granddad' he explained watching her reaction carefully.

'Where's granddad now?'

That was a question he really hoped she didn't ask.

'He's with your grandma up there' He tried to explain pointing to the celling.

'Upstairs?' she asked obviously confused.

'No princess in heaven with the angels' he tried he had heard this said in the ED.

'Can I see them?'

'No, but they can see us I know they watch and look after mammy all the time and I'm sure they do the same with you' he explained this seemed to appease the small child.

Looking back at the photo Polly laughed 'Look it's lil abs!'

'Yeah it is when he was little'

'Who are they?' she asked again pointing towards the only other people in the photo Polly and Jay.

'That's Jay, he moved away but he was one of mammy and daddy's best friends'

'There's a boy in my class called Jay but he's not very nice' explained Polly 'Who's the lady is she your friend too?'

'Yeah princess she was a great friend, but she's with grandma and granddad with the angels. Her name was Polly'

'Polly? That's my name'

'I know we thought you should be called Polly after her' explained Jeff.

'Cool, but it's sad isn't it'

'What's sad sweetheart?'

'That none of them are here anymore and it's sad that grandma and grandda and Polly are with the angels'

Jeff could never understand the logic of most six year olds but Polly always seemed to understand things at the level an adult would 'Yeah it is sad baby but they are in a really nice place'

Polly seemed to accept this and jumping off the couch she declared 'I'm going to draw' before running off into the den.

Jeff just laughed placing the photo back into the box he had been going through when he had stumbled upon it.

He looked up as he heard a car pulling into the driveway.

Getting up he walked to the front door and opened it smiling as soon as he saw Dixie sat in the driver's side she had only been to get some shopping but Jeff had missed her.

Not noticing her husband stood at the door Dixie got out the car and popped the boot grabbing a couple of bags she smiled as she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist 'don't let my husband see you'

Jeff laughed spinning her around so they were facing 'Something you want to tell me'

'Yeah my fancy fella's just been he said he's gonna take me away to my own personal island'

'Send me a postcard'

They both laughed Jeff looking down at the women in his arms 'I love you y'know'

'Yeah and I love you too but what's brought this on' she replied lifting her head up so they were looking at each other.

'Nothing just memories'

'Ok, anyway stop living in the past and help me get this stuff in the house' she laughed realising they were still stood outside at the car.

The pair soon had the shopping put away and the kettle switched on as they stood talking Polly ran into the kitchen not saying a word she pulled on Jeff's sleeve to try and get him to bend down.

As soon as he had bent down Polly put a hand around his ear and whispered 'Can I use the glitter?'

'Of course you can princess, you know the rules though' he replied playing along with her and whispering back.

Polly nodded before running back to the den.

'What was all that about' Dixie asked handing Jeff his coffee.

'I have no idea princess'

The pair settled down on the sofa Dixie snuggled up against Jeff's side and Jeff playing with her hair whilst they enjoyed the TV and time together.

Not long later Jeff noticed Dixie had fallen asleep, chuckling to himself he grabbed the blanket from behind the chair and threw it around them.

Polly came running into the room not long after however upon seeing her mother asleep she crept up to her father's side and whispered 'Daddy'

'Yeah princess?'

'Can I wake mammy up, I drew a picture for her' she explained.

'Can you wait a little bit sweetheart mammy's tired but I bet she'll love it'

'Hmm ok, can we watch Spongebob?'

'I suppose so come on jump on' he laughed moving the blanket so she could sit beside him.

Dixie woke up to find herself lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket sitting up she groaned as her neck ached from being in the same place, she began to notice the house seemed very quiet.

Looking outside she spotted Jeff and Polly playing on the trampoline and felt an urge to go and join them.

'Mammy!' Shouted Polly as she spotted her mother walking across the garden.

Opening the net she waited until Dixie got to her before throwing her arms around her 'I made you a present' she exclaimed jumping down and running into the house.

She came back a couple of seconds later carrying a big piece of pink paper 'Here you go'

Dixie took the piece of paper 'Thank you sweetheart, this is brilliant' she smiled.

Polly climbed up onto the trampoline so she was taller than her mother 'their angels' she explained pointing to the splodges of glitter.

This made Jeff raise an eyebrow.

'And that is granma, grandda and Polly' she explained pointing to the other drawings 'And that's the clouds'

Dixie had tears in her eyes she was stunned into silence, Jeff moved forward putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Baby, It's beautiful'

Jeff knew she meant that in more ways than one but Polly wouldn't quiet understand that yet.

'Can we put it on the fridge?' she asked excitedly.

'It's most defiantly going on the fridge princess well done' Jeff answered for her.

Polly cheered happily jumping back onto the trampoline whilst Jeff climbed off and stood next to Dixie who was still staring at the picture running her fingers over the glitter and crayon.

'We have one brilliant daughter'

Dixie nodded in agreement 'Just like her father.'


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys sorry it's been so long life has been well hetic to say the least anyway I thought you all deserved a new chapter so tah dah here you are... _

_I must admit I'm not feeling the Jeff and Dixie love so far this series I hope they get a big storyline soon, Although I am a huge fan of the whole Lixie concept myself and Girlwednesday have become hugley excited for haha. _

_Anyways heres the new chapter, hope you all enjoyed and thank you for waiting so patiently..._

* * *

'That's brilliant thank you for your help' Dixie smiled hanging the phone up before turning back to her computer.

Opening the new window she made sure Jeff was still out on the coffee run before typing 'Disney resort Florida' into the search engine, she had been planning to take the family away on holiday but wasn't sure what to do and when then after seeing Jeff and Polly on the local show rides she was given this idea.

She was planning it all without telling Jeff as she knew he would never let her pay such a large amount of money for two weeks away however, he wouldn't have a choice if it was already booked and non-refundable.

Accidently spilling the coffee everywhere she'd managed to get Jeff to go out and get them coffee she needed him out the way as she needed to ring her bosses to ask if they could both have the same week's off, usually it wouldn't be a problem as long as one of them stayed on call but that wouldn't work if they were not in the country. Her boss had quickly promised it wouldn't be a problem but she had asked for a favour in return that Jeff would put himself forward for the charity auction the trust were having of course Dixie had quickly agreed for him loving the idea.

She had another surprise for him too she had planned the holiday so the last week was in the Easter holidays this was for two reasons, the first being it would be Polly's birthday the first week and both John and Sophia could join them for the second.

Dixie had asked the pair to keep it a secret from their father that they would be flying out to meet them she had even cleared it with Lucy.

Printing her booking and payment confirmation and a picture of Disney land she quickly closed down the browser and made sure to lock her computer before leaving the office and running down to her locker to hide the confirmations until they were finished.

'They had a special offer so I got myself a brownie' declared Jeff as he walked into the office not noticing Dixie running in just before him.

'Tah, hey where's mine' she pouted taking the cup from him.

'Oh sorry did you want one'

'Yeah love you too' she laughed back blowing the steam from the cup.

'Good because here you go' he replied placing a small cupcake on her desk.

'Awww thanks sweetcheeks'

'You're welcome princess'

'I thought you were just going to get another jar of coffee anyway what's all this?' she asked after a couple of minutes.

'Nothing just thought I would treat us to something different and I did get more coffee it's in the car I couldn't carry everything at once'

Dixie smiled at her husband even more pleased with her little plan.

The couple pulled up outside of their home, relieved to be home they quickly made their way into the house.

'Home sweet home' called Jeff as he walked through the door.

'Cuppa?' asked Dixie as she walked towards the kitchen.

'Lovely' he replied jumping onto the sofa and stretching out.

Dixie shook her head and continued what she was doing.

'Oh I have a surprise for you'

'What's that then?' asked Jeff curiously taking the cup from Dixie.

'This' she handed over the piece of paper with the booking confirmation on.

Jeff took a couple of long minutes to read the sheet he had just been handed before looking up at Dixie who was staring intently into her mug.

'Dix? Please tell me you didn't pay for this?'

'Ok, I didn't pay for that Jeffrey' She smirked.

'Dixie I'm serious'

'Oh shut up and listen, I earn more than you and that money is mine to spend as and how I see fit. Anyway it's too late now'

Jeff just shook his head in disbelief 'You are one crazy stubborn woman' he laughed.

'Yeah but you love me' she smirked back.

Jeff just shook his head again mumbling 'yeah if you say so.'

'Sorry what was that Jeffrey?' she asked poking his arm.

'Nothing princess'

'hmmm yeah' She laughed resting her feet across his legs.

Waiting until Dixie was relaxed and not paying much attention Jeff began to tickle her feet making her squirm and squeal.

'AH STOP IT, I CANT BREATHE' she laughed.

'wow sorry did we interrupt something' Lenny laughed as he walked into the living room with Polly.

'Daddy what are you doing to mammy?'

'It's the tickle monster, it's on the lose' he shouted jumping up from the couch and running towards Polly who took off in the opposite direction giggling.

TWO MONTHS LATER

'Wake up sweetheart' Dixie whispered as she placed a hand on her daughters sleeping form.

'It's not morning' Polly mumbled in response hiding her head in her duvet.

'Trust me baby it is' laughed Dixie.

'nu huh it's too dark mammy' Polly explained quite matter of fact still hiding in her duvet.

'I know but we have to be up early today, we're going somewhere special'

After finally managing to persuade Polly out of bed, Dixie gave her some breakfast and as a special treat let her eat it in front of the TV while she went to get Jeff out of bed.

Crawling onto her side of the bed she lay there for a few minutes just watching Jeff sleeping slowly she leant over and placed a small kiss on his lips smiling as he slowly began to stir.

'Morning'

'Is it?' He replied groggily.

'Yes' she couldn't help but laugh 'You sound just like your daughter now come on up we have a big day ahead'

'what if I don't want to get up' he replied cheekily.

'well then don't think you will get another wakeup call like this again, I would think there could be water and perhaps Ice involved'

'You're a cruel women Dixie Collier'

'Gotta treat em mean to keep em keen' she laughed before leaving him to get ready.

'Are we going on a air plane?' asked Polly excitedly as they entered the airport.

'Yeah we are princess'

'where are we going?' she asked curiously.

'It's a birthday surprise baby'


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyy guys thank you so much for the support and lovely kind reviews I have recieved for this story it really does mean alot. _

_Just so you know I have never actually been to Disney land well actually never even been abroad so my knowledge is pretty limited haha. _

_Anyway here you go Enjoy... _

* * *

'I swear to God she's possessed' Jeff muttered to Dixie as he carried his sleeping daughter into their princess themed room.

'You've said that already, twice actually'

'Yeah, well did you see her eyes when the captain said where we were going, I mean her head moved and I swear her Neck did not follow Dix' Jeff shuddered making Dixie laugh.

'Oh shut up, she's a 6year old girl who's just been told she's going to meet a castle full of Disney princess' I think the fact she is asleep now is a blessing'

'Yeah I think your right there'

They didn't waste much more time as both exhaustion and Jet lag were beginning to set in, leaving the unpacking and other small jobs till the next day retreated to their room.

Dixie felt the bed dip and a set of eyes staring at her, but she remained as she was pretending to still be asleep, soon the extra weight shifted and moved to the other side of the bed where she heard a small voice whisper 'Daddy?'

She had to stifle her laughter as Jeff pretended to snore pretty loudly.

'I am not stupid Daddy get up pwease' she begged pushing against his shoulder which earned her a pretend snore in response again.

That was the final straw for the patient little girl who stood on the bed in-between both parents and began jumping up and down 'GET UP, GET UP, GET UP'

'Okay, Okay were up' Jeff complained grabbing Polly's feet and making her drop onto her bottom, giggling she soon moved so she was lying between her parents.

'Morning' she exclaimed cheerfully.

'Yeah morning princess' Jeff responded.

'Is mammy awake?'

'I dunno but shall we make sure?' Jeff replied whispering in Polly's ear.

They both winked at each other before rolling over and tickling Dixie who started squealing and laughing 'Behave you too'

After a couple of hours the family found themselves wandering around the busy park, both parents loving seeing their small daughter so excited everywhere they went she was noticing and pointing out different things.

'Look its Minnie mouse' she shouted pointing to the big costumed character near a hot dog stand.

'Shall we go see her?' Jeff asked taking her hand.

'Go on you two I'll get a photo'

Half way through the first week Dixie and Jeff were making breakfast in their hotel room when there was a knock at the door, shooting Jeff a knowing smile Dixie turned to Polly who was playing with her dolls 'Sweetheart can you open the door for mammy'

Polly stopped what she was doing and happily skipped to the door, both Dixie and Jeff waited exactly 5 seconds before they heard a massive squeal and shouts of 'Mammy, Daddy'

Making their way through to the door they both smiled at the sight of their daughter's hug grin at opening the door to Cinderella.

'Hello, I hear its Princess Polly's birthday today' the Cinderella actress commented.

'ME ME' Polly laughed.

'Well every princess needs two big special things on their birthday' the young women explained with a broad American accent.

Polly looked puzzled at the young women's comment 'I get my cake and candles later' she explained making all the adults laugh.

'Well that's good but you're missing two big things, my fairy godmother has been to see me and sent you a special present'

Polly's face lit up even more, Jeff grabbed his camera and started taking pictures.

The Cinderella actress handed over two wrapped parcels which Polly took after exclaiming a big 'Thank you.'

Looking to her parents she asked 'Mammy can I open them now?'

'Of course you can sweetheart'

Sitting on the floor Polly quickly unwrapped the small package revealing a pretty Pink Sparkly tiara 'Thank you thank you thank you' she squealed.

'You're welcome but you should open the other present as well the fairy godmother says it's very important' the actress explained never breaking character.

Polly carefully placing the tiara on the floor took to opening the next package when she ripped the pink wrapping away from the contents all the adults smiled at the huge grin that broke onto her face.

'What is it sweetie?' Dixie asked encouraging the little girl to show everyone what she had been given.

'It's a Cinderella dress' she shouted excitedly jumping up from her seat and moving to wrap her arms around the young actress.

'Now you can be a princess everyday' the young actress explained.

'Can I tell you a secret' Polly asked curiously.

'Of course you can'

The young girl moved so she could whisper into the other women's ear 'my daddy says I'm his favourite princess everyday'

This made all the adults giggle 'That's great news Polly now I am afraid I have to go find Prince Charming, I hope you have a great day'

'Thank you!' She chimed again waving as the young actress walked away.

Polly turned to face her parents before opening her mouth only to be stopped by Dixie.

'Yes, you can go and get changed'

That was all the encouragement the little girl needed before grabbing her new presents and running off into her room.

'I'm so pleased we did this for our little girl' Dixie smiled turning to Jeff who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

'No, princess you did this for our little girl you really are one of the best people I have ever met' he explained making her smile into his chest.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch the small family went to a special screening of Cinderella in 3D as well as having their own mini birthday party where Jeff surprised Polly by Skypeing Lenny and having him there (although not in the traditional sense), the little girl still thoroughly enjoyed her day refusing to remove her crown or dress even when it was time for bed.

'C'mon princess its bedtime' Jeff pleaded for what felt like the 100th time that hour.

'But daddy I won't be a princess no more' Polly explained sounding quiet exasperated.

'Yes you will your daddy's princess all the time remember'

'Nu huh that's not going to work'

Dixie had to bite her cheek she knew her daughter could be stubborn and she had no doubt she took after her mother in that way but it was still funny to hear.

'Dix, stop laughing and help me out here' Jeff pleaded from inside the room.

'okay, Polly daddy's right its pj time you want to make sure you can wear your dress for the surprise next week right' she encouraged.

'What surprise?' Polly asked excitedly.

'Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise will it, but I know it's really important for you to be a special princess'

'So if I put my jammas on I can be a princess again soon'

Dixie didn't think that made much sense but If Polly would take the dress off and be happy she was willing to go with it.

'Yep that's right sweetpea'

Jeff couldn't believe it he was convinced his wife and daughter had some sort of secret language 'how did you do that?' He asked Dixie later that night.

'I'm immune to the eyes' she replied laughing.

'Glad one of us is'

'Aww but it means she's a daddy's little girl, anyway I think it's cute' Dixie laughed getting into bed and cuddling up next to him.

'Cute really Dix, I think I've been called everything under the sun but Cute well that's a first'

'Shut up and go to sleep' she commanded slapping him playfully on the chest.

'Yes sir' they both settled in until a couple of minutes later Jeff looked down at his wife 'Dix?'

'What Jeff?' she mumbled half asleep.

'What surprise?'

'If I told you that Jeffrey it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?' she smirked to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys so the support I keep getting for this story means so much and it totally spurs me on to get chapters up quicker so phwola here you go a new chapter although personally I am not at all impressed with this one but I hope its okay. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing. _

_Enjoy!..._

* * *

It was the day Dixie had to bring the final stage of her surprise together but this time she knew it was going to be hard work. Jeff knew Dixie that well he could read her like a book even more so when she was trying to hide something from him so she was trying her hardest to not let on that anything was going on.

She had arranged it so John would text her when their plane landed at the local airport, she was then going to make some excuse and go pick them up only to smuggle them in the hotel room ready to surprise Jeff.

'Mammy can we go to the water park again please?' begged Polly as soon as she opened her eyes.

'You'll have to ask Daddy'

Polly jumped out of her bed and ran out into the living room area asking her father the same question she had just asked her mother.

'I don't see why not princess'

That lead to a difficult morning for the two parents as they tried to deal with a very excited hyper 7 year old who wanted to take everything inflatable with them.

'Polly Abigail Collier, this is the last time I will say this you may take two inflatables with you now go and chose which ones' Dixie didn't raise her voice but she did make sure she used her stern tone of voice which Jeff affectionately referred to as her boss man voice.

'Sorry' Polly mumbled before running off to gather her items.

'Thank god for that, well done princess you handled that one well' Jeff came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Wimp' she laughed knowing he would have given in rather than deal with the tantrum.

'Yeah, yeah just because I like an easy life thanks'

Dixie just chuckled before laying her head back onto his shoulder.

'Are you alright Princess you don't seem yourself?' The concern in Jeff's voice was clear.

'Yeah just a headache I think I'll survive' she explained although she did feel guilty she wasn't really Ill but she figured if she planted this idea early then when she had to go to the airport she had an excuse to make a quick exit without dealing with the questions.

'Anything I can do to help?' he asked moving so he could see her face.

'No don't worry I'll be fine Jeffrey, thank you though'

His concern even though overpowering and annoying at times still meant the world to her it made her feel totally and completely loved.

'Ewwwwe'

Both Dixie and Jeff began to laugh uncontrollably as their daughter stood at the doorway hiding her eyes.

'Well it doesn't look like Polly wants a big hug then' Jeff laughed.

'Well I think I will have all her hugs then' Dixie replied winking at her husband.

'Noooo daddy I want a big hug' she exclaimed running towards the pair who scooped her up giving her a huge bear hug until she began to giggle.

'Right come on you two lets go have fun' Dixie encouraged grabbing the pre-packed bags and moving towards the door.

'Yes Sir' Polly and Jeff both answered at the same time making them laugh hysterically and Dixie just shake her head muttering 'Oh help I'm surrounded'

A couple of hours later Dixie found herself sitting by the big main pool enjoying a mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of ice cream laughing as Jeff stood on the edge of a diving board shaking like a leaf.

'3…2…1' she couldn't hold back the laughter as she watched him shake his head and walk back to the ladders.

She glanced around to find Polly still playing with a sprinkler in the shape of Dumbo whose trunk swung around making you run to avoid it which was perfectly safe due to the special flooring, Dixie smiled as she noticed Polly talking to some of the other children playing on the same toy both Jeff and Dixie had noticed Polly had developed their confidence and would happily talk the ears off anyone who would listen.

Before she got too lost in her thoughts her phone lit up.

'_We've just landed can't wait to surprise dad. John and Sophia x_'

Smiling to herself she knew it was time to put her plan into action.

Quickly wiping the smile off her face she got up and went to the barrier calling Jeff over as she did so.

'Hey is it ok if I go back to the hotel and have a lie down me heads killin' she asked making sure to look sincere.

'Of course sweetheart anything I can do, Let me get Polly and we will be ready to go in 5 minutes'

'No no you two stay here I mean there's no point ruining your days look she's really enjoying herself anyway I'll just be asleep it's not fair on her, I will be fine Jeffrey' She mentally promised herself she was never doing this again she was sure she was going to give herself a mental breakdown trying to cover her tracks.

'Ok but only if you're sure Princess and take the car we will walk back' he agreed jumping out of the pool and walking over to her.

'I'm sure now go and have fun with our daughter' she pulled a weak smile as he began to move the hair out of her eyes.

'I will do but ring me if you need anything' he insisted moving so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Love you'

'Love you too'

Breathing a sigh of relief as she sat in the car she was glad that was over she really didn't lying to Jeff but the fact it wasn't with any malice made it feel slightly better.

'Dixie!'

Dixie looked up just in time to see her stepdaughter running at her 'Hey Sophia'

The young girl quickly enveloped Dixie into a big hug 'I'm so excited' she shouted jumping up and down.

'Oh thank god I think that was the longest flight ever, Dixie she didn't shut up the whole way you would think she was 5 not 15' A male voice complained from behind her.

Dixie couldn't help but laugh 'You sound way to much like your dad, John'

'Why thank you' John laughed giving Dixie a hug.

'That wasn't a compliment' she laughed 'Now come on I need to get you both back before Jeff and Polly'

The car ride back to the hotel was filled with pure excitement Sophia naming all the things she wanted to do and buy, whilst John revealed his plan to find himself an American woman.

Dixie couldn't believe the young man she had met all those years ago had turned into this nearly 19year old student who sounded and acted just like his father.

'So dad doesn't know anything about this?' Sophia asked from the backseat.

'Not a thing, he thinks I'm sleeping off a headache' Dixie explained.

'Please let me jump out on him, please' Sophia pleaded making John and Dixie laugh.

'If you really want too'

It was a short ride back to the hotel but Dixie made sure to check with the receptionist that Jeff and Polly hadn't been back yet.

As they waited for the pair to return they spent the time unpacking and helping Dixie to prepare a meal for them all.

'Your dad's on his way back he's just text' Dixie explained entering the small Kitchen.

'Quick find me a hiding place' Sophia shouted pulling John with her.

Dixie couldn't hide her smile this was going to be great.

John soon came and joined her sitting at the breakfast bar area 'Me and Sophia want to thank you Dix, for doing all this'

'Don't be silly your part of our family I'm just gutted you couldn't come for the full two weeks'

'Two or one it's going to be a great holiday' John admitted.

'Agreed' she smiled 'but where have you put Sophia?'

John smirked 'Well I was tempted to lock her In the bathroom and swallow the key I swear I am never going on a plane with her by myself again, but I didn't think Polly would be to impressed so she's hiding behind the sofa'

Dixie couldn't help but laugh 'She can't have been that bad'

'Oh you wouldn't believe it'

Dixie listened intently as John told her about the flight until she heard talking from outside the door.

'Quick go hide with Sophia' she encouraged smiling as John quickly ran off Just before Jeff and Polly walked in.

'Hey princess how are you feeling?' Jeff asked quickly walking over to his wife and checking her temperature which made her giggle.

'I'm fine really but we do have a problem' she made sure to give her voice a very serious edge.

Jeff's face immediately switched from concerned to downright worried 'what is it what's going on?'

'We have two stowaways'

As soon as the words left her mouth John and Sophia both jumped up from behind the sofa making Polly scream and Jeff actually jump.

'What the…'

'Hia dad! SURPRISE!' Sophia shouted running forward giving Jeff a big hug.

'Well now I know how to shut you up my life's ambition has been fulfilled' laughed Dixie.

'Yeah Hi Dad' laughed John trying to untangle himself from Polly's grip.

'Wha…How?' Jeff stuttered out grabbing his two eldest children into a hug.

'It's all thanks to Dixie, she paid for it, organised it and even cleared it with mam' Sophia explained before Dixie could say anything.

Jeff looked up at his wife tears shining bright in his eyes 'everything is so perfect and it's all down to you, I love you so much Mrs Collier'


	10. Chapter 10

Dixie was enjoying a dream about chocolate and firemen when a sudden shout made her jump out of bed and run into the small living room.

Half asleep she couldn't work out what was going on at first until Polly came out from behind the kitchen area 'mammy' she whispered grabbing her legs.

'Hey princess what's wrong?' Dixie asked bending down so she was her daughter's height.

'Daddy' the young girl stammered pointing to a lump on the living room rug.

'Jeff' she gasped running forward and dropping down beside him.

Turning him over her sudden moment of extreme worry soon changed into annoyance when she realised her husband was in fact paralytic ally drunk snoring and burping on the living room floor.

'Jeffrey' she shouted slapping his cheek.

'mam?' he mumbled not opening his eyes.

Dixie scolded at the mess of her husband, leaving him on the floor she got up grabbing Polly's hand 'Come on we are going to wake daddy up'

'How?' The little girl asked seemingly calmer now she knew her dad was ok.

A couple of minutes later the pair walked back to Jeff both of the holding jugs full of water and Ice.

'Ready?' waiting until Polly nodded she started the countdown '3..2…1'

Both women poured the icy water over the man on the floor, Dixie making sure not to just pour it onto his face whilst Polly giggled.

'AAAAAAARRRRRRR' Jeff cried out as the icy water touched his skin.

'Morning sweetie' Dixie muttered walking away leaving him shivering.

Later whilst all three girls were playing one of Polly's new princess games they heard a thud from one of the bedrooms.

'Here we go' muttered Sophia.

They watched as a very rough John stumbled into the room.

'Johnny' Polly shouted running towards him giving him a big hug.

'mornin' he smiled.

'There's coffee in the pot' Dixie laughed at the look of relief on his face.

'Where's dad?'

'Well we thought he might appreciate the bed more than floor' Dixie laughed.

'How much did you drink last night?' Sophia asked making John cringe.

'Well only a couple of beers, some shots' he paused before quickly mumbling the last bit.

'What was that?'

'Erm a lot of vodka' he admitted

'Well that explains the state your fathers in' Dixie laughed getting up and proceeding to make John some breakfast.

'Johnny?' Polly cooed crawling to sit next to him on the couch.

'Yes squirt?'

'Can we go see Mickey mouse today pwease Johnny you'll be the bestest ever'

'Sure thing squirt but why don't you finish your game first and let me have some breakfast'

Dixie left the 3 playing Polly's game which was getting new rules every second thanks to Polly.

Creeping into the bedroom Dixie had to stifle a giggle at her husband who was lying across the whole bed like a starfish snoring very loudly.

'Jeffrey'

Getting no response she moved to sit on the edge of the bed making him stir in his sleep 'Dix'

'Morning Handsome now come on your daughters getting angsty'

'Think I'm dying' he mumbled pulling the duvet up over his face.

'Lightweight' she laughed slapping his chest.

'Shut it you'

Jeff pulled Dixie down so she was lying next to him with her head on her chest whilst he twirled bits of her hair around his fingers.

'I could just stay here forever' Jeff mumbled after a couple of minutes.

'Me too but we have a excited 7 year old out there' she laughed as she heard her daughter shouting.

'That excited 7 year old might have to wait' Jeff laughed as he moved pinning Dixie down onto the bed.

'Get off me' she laughed making him pout in mock hurt.

'Well the truth comes out'

'Oh shut up and go have a shower before I go find the ice' laughing as he jumped out of the bed and ran to the en suite.

'Come on old man it's not that scary' John mocked making Sophia laugh.

'I didn't say it was scary…it's just a long way up' he stuttered gulping at the rollercoaster in front of him.

'So you're scared' John teased.

'Am not'

'Are too'

'I'm not scared of anything' Jeff insisted walking off to join the back of the queue.

John just winked at Dixie before running off to join him.

'Camera?' Sophia asked Dixie who nodded handing her the item.

They waited a while stood at the railing munching chocolate covered pretzels until finally Dixie spotted Jeff and John climbing into the train.

They continued to watch as the train took off without them expecting it both trying to contain their laughter at Jeff's 'manly' squeal and John's hysterical laughter.

They could hear Jeff screaming and shouting the whole way around and were left hugging their sides.

Once the train came to a stop they moved around to the exit and watched as Jeff got out of his seat wobbling a little John still laughing helped him until he could manage.

'Did you enjoy that boys?'

'Never again uurgh I think I'm going to throw up' Jeff muttered resting his head on Dixie's shoulder.

'Ewww daddy' Polly laughed.

'That was brilliant' Sophia and John both laughed high fiving.

'Since when did everyone decide to gang up on me?' Jeff complained

'Since you decided to drink a bottle of vodka' Dixie replied laughing at his queasy expression.

'Sophia come on the teacups with me' Polly begged pulling her older sister over to the ride.

After his bad experience on the last ride Jeff refused to get on any more rides especially ones suggested by his son.

Well that was until he had gone to a bathroom and Dixie just happened to mention Polly's puppy dog look it was then that John devised a plan.

'Hey squirt can you do your favourite brother a favour?'

'What what' she asked eagerly.

'Ask daddy to go on the big ride over there with me, but use your special trick' he whispered the last bit.

'What's in it for me?' Polly asked after a couple of seconds making John laugh.

'I'll take you to the gift shop' he replied.

Polly nodded making him pinky promise before running up to her dad.

Jeff couldn't quite believe how it happened he found himself in the queue for a ride which shot you up into the air like a catapult.

'Those dam eyes' he muttered to himself as he was strapped in next to his son.

'Would you like this recorded so you can have a DVD' the young American women asked as she checked their safety belts.

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes please' John answered making sure he got the last word in.

'Sure thing' the American women smiled before closing the cage around them.

'Oh my god, John I hate you'

'I can take that this is going to be so worth it' he laughed rubbing his hands together.

Dixie, Sophia and Polly were all sat on a set of picnic tables with ice creams waiting for the boys again when John strode over joining them a massive grin on his face.

'Where's your dad?' Dixie asked looking around.

'Either apologising to the women who was working the ride or in the bathroom' he laughed making the girls look up at him curiously.

'Please tell me he didn't' Sophia begged.

'Oh he did' John laughed.

'Oh god that's so embarrassing'

'Care to explain?' Dixie asked confused.

'He threw up on the ride and Ive got it all on dvd' John explained making Dixie pull a face of disgust.

'Lovely'

Polly looked up from her ice cream 'Poor daddy'

'That's my girl' Jeff exclaimed from behind his other two children.

'Right I think we should go head back to the hotel now and have some dinner before your father does anything else embarrassing' Dixie suggested clearing the table.

'Me, John and Sophia have one more ride to go on but we will meet you at the car' he explained grabbing his eldest children and walking off before Dixie could say anything.

'I am not going on another ride with you, no way' laughed Sophia.

'Good because we're not going on a ride we need to find a present for Dixie something to thank her for everything'

'Are you sure you want us there' John smirked.

'Shut up you' Jeff laughed slapping him gently on the head.

Jeff sighed as he rolled over to face Dixie 'I've had such a great two weeks I don't wanna go home' he admitted.

'Me either it's been great'

'Yeah and your all to thank for it' Dixie smiled and was about to say something when he placed a finger on her lips 'ssh me and the kids got you something to say thank you'

'You shouldn't have really' she smiled as he handed her a small box.

'Shut up and open it' he laughed.

As Dixie pulled away the red bow and opened the box her face lit up, inside lay a silver heart locket with Eyeore engraved on the front.

'Its beautiful thank you sweetheart' she smiled giving him a gentle kiss.

They both knew this was a holiday they would remember for a life time.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy Im so sorry everyone has waited so long for this I have had such a ridiculos time with everything college, family and writers block but I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Girlwednesday who pretty much wrote the first part of this chapter if it wasnt for her this wouldnt be up! Thank youu.

I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update again soon but I cant promise this...

* * *

Dixie and Jeff sat side by side in the bathroom of their family home. They perched on the edge of the bath, an expression excitement and nervousness etched across their faces.

"How long has it been now?"

Jeff lifted up his arm and checked his watch. "We've still got another minute or so."

"Bloody hell Jeff, I want to check it now."

"Just hang on another minute and we'll be able to check. We've waited this long surely we can wait a little longer."

She sighed and got to her feet, pacing excitedly as she did so. "How long did Tamsin say she'd have Polly for?"

"Until after the shift, bleeding hell Dix."

"What?"

"You don't listen to a word I say. It's like talking to a brick wall with a northern accent."

Dixie sat back down and rested her head up against his shoulder. "You sounded just like Louise then."

"Did I call you fat or something?"

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "You know what I mean, stop playing silly beggars and tell me what it says."

He leant down and picked up the white stick that had been face down on the floor. "Here it is the moment of truth." He paused for affect. "The result that could change our lives!"

Dixie looked at him, waiting impatiently for him to turn it over. "Go on then, what are you waiting for?"

"5...4... .3..." He began, however he found himself swiftly interrupted.

"Sod the effing countdown, just tell me the result."

"Oooh someone's a little touchy today."

She crossed her arms and shot him a look of warning. "Jeffrey. This is not funny."

"Alright, alright." Doing as ordered he turned it over to look at the result.

"Well what does it say?"

"Hmmm, my eye sights not what it was." He replied, eager to keep the joke up.

"You can see well enough when it's the sports section in the paper."

"I dunno Dix, this looks like two lines to me but I could be seeing double."

She caught her breath for a moment, her heartbeat going at a momentous rate. "Let me see that."

He held it out of her reach, a silly grin spreading across his features. "Hmmm, I think I should keep hold of this for the moment.

In no mood for his antics, she took hold of his arm and wrestled the stick away from him. "Oh my God." She clasped her hand to her mouth.

"I aint gonna lie, I never thought I'd see the day."

She shook her head in agreement. "We've been trying for nearly a year, I thought it wasn't going to happen."

"Well we got there in the end. We got there in the end."

"Right we need to phone the GP and make an appointment; we need to phone John and Sophia, we need to sort out cover at work, we'll need to make arrangements for when..."

"Whoa, steady on princess, let's just let the news sink in first."

She sprung to her feet and placed a brief kiss on his lips. "This is really happening isn't it?"

A look of amusement flashed in his eyes. "You better believe it."

"Right... we're going to do this properly this time."

"What was improper about the last time?"

She threw her hands up to signal she was about to state the obvious. "An emergency C section after falling down the stairs was hardly the ideal scenario."

"I guess not, but is there a right way to give birth?"

"Well we'll go private and we'll take any pain relief they offer and you'll be there by my side and Polly can share the experience."

He wrinkled his nose up. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"One, there is nothing wrong with Holby hospital and two if we had Polly in the delivery room ,it will scar the poor girl for life."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well she's always asking where babies come from, what better way to explain it to her?"

Jeff defiantly shook his head. "No absolutely not."

"Whatever, you can't spoil my mood. I'm going to carry this one to full term and I'm going to balloon to the size of a house, but I'll love every minute."

Jeff stood up and walked over to where she was stood. "Whatever you say darling, whatever you say." He leant in and placed an affectionate kiss upon her lips.

"Right, let's get to ready for work."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's keep this low key for the moment, it's early days."

Dixie sighed to herself, a look of disappointment across her face. "I can't help it, I want to tell everyone."

"Me too babe, me too."

Dixie looked up at the door swallowing a lump of sheer happiness and shock, she couldn't help but move her hand to her stomach and start to rub small circles smiling as she did so. "I guess you're right, let's keep it as out little secret just for now."

'I can't believe Mrs Bird rang us again'

'You're telling me the poor old bird really doesn't know what she's doing'

'I know but I like her she gave me some toffees before we left' Dixie laughed showing Jeff the handful of sweets she had acquired.

'No fair give me one' he pouted reaching over to grab one.

'Nope I'm eating for two now sorry' Dixie smirked back popping a sweet into her mouth.

'Oh you so aren't using this for 9 months' Jeff pouted.

'Oh I so am'

'No way'

'Yes way'

Their argument was interrupted by the radio calling them to another shout, 'Im driving!' Dixie laughed jumping off the back of the ambulance and running around to the driver's side.

'Where are we?' Jeff asked as he tried to focus on the road ahead.

'Not a clue but the sat nav says we need to keep following this road then turn left, I can't see a thing'

The weather was really closing in, rain was pounding down making the dusty road disappear in front of the ambulance.

'We should call control and get a helicopter in' Jeff suggested moving to grab the radio.

'They won't be able to fly in this anyway we are getting closer I think'

A couple of minute's later Dixie turned the ambulance round a tight bend and straight into the path of an oncoming car.

It was too late Dixie couldn't do anything to avoid the collision and both the ambulance and the car collided, both spinning off in different directions.

The scene was silent for a long time the only sound being the occasional pita patter of rain on crushed metal.

Jeff groaned bringing a hand up to his head gasping as he ran his fingers across a gash then suddenly remembering what had happened he turned to find Dixie still beside him but head resting against the steering wheel.

'Dix?'

There was no response, with shaky fingers he moved to check her pulse finding a strong steady one he breathed a sigh of relief.

'Dixie can you hear me?'

A couple of seconds later a small gasp came from the women beside him, slowly she opened her eyes.

'Jeff what happened?' she asked as she slowly brought her head up.

'There was another car, are you ok? Any Neck or back pain?' Jeff asked quickly in a rush running his fingers over her neck.

'Im fine, I'll be a bit bruised tomorrow are you okay?' She suddenly sounded extremely concerned.

'Im fine probably had some sense knocked into me'

'Come on!' Dixie quickly shouted as she moved to jump out of the dented ambulance.

'What where are you going we need to wait for backup and the police' He shouted back as Dixie continued on.

'The other car Jeffrey now come on!'

'Stubborn cow' Jeff muttered groaning as he pulled his bruised body out of the ambulance.

Dixie ran towards the other car wincing as a sharp pain shot through her stomach but soon passed.

Soon Jeff joined her and they worked to help the young man and women in the car after a second crew arrived they arranged for Jeff and Dixie to take the couple through to the hospital so they could get themselves checked out.

Dixie drove the new ambulance wincing as more pains shot through her stomach she ignored them again concentrating on following the dirt track.

Soon the ambulance arrived outside the ED Dixie stayed sat in her seat for a couple of minutes the pain in her stomach was becoming unbearable and she didn't trust her legs quiet yet but the urge to help the others side kept her moving.

Pushing the wheelchair through the double doors Dixie called out to Zoe 'This is Katie Wicks involved in a RTC with the ambulance, complaining of Dizziness and head pain'

'Ok well take a look at you, Dixie did you say the ambulance in yours?'

'Yeah Jeff's got the driver of the car he has back pain'

'Are you two okay?' Zoe asked concerned.

'Yeah we're…' before she could say fine another pain shot through her stomach this one worse than the rest knocking her onto her knees.

'Dixie?! Can I get some help please!'

Tess and Lenny came running over helping Dixie onto a near by bed, hocking her up to machines and trying to remove her uniform.

'Dixie whats going on you need to tell us' Tess encouraged her gently.

'No…No Tess this cant be happening' She cried histerically clutching her stomach.

'What is it Dixie whats cant be happening?'

'Im, Im preganant!' She cried louder causing Lenny to stop and look away swallowing a lump.

'Dixie how far along are you?' Tess asked calmly.

'We don't know we found out this moring, I cant be losing it Tess please'

Tess moved to talk to Lenny in a low voice so Dixie couldn't hear 'Get Zoe and tell her to bring an ultra sound'

Lenny nodded solemly before leaving the cubical as quick as he could.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

Jeff sat rubbing circles over Dixie's hand she was asleep, she had cried herself to sleep and with the pain medication it hadn't taken long for her to fall into an uneasy slumber.

'Oh Sweetheart' he whispered as he heard he sniffle in her sleep.

He couldn't believe it one of the most exciting days had turned into such a devastating one he had waited all this time then accepted it wasn't going to happen only then to have everything so cruelly hung in front of him before being ripped away.

'Our poor baby'

He turned to stare at the small ultrasound photo clearly showing his unborn baby, 'I wish we could have met you' The tears began to snake their way down his cheeks before falling onto the picture in his hand.

The picture of his unborn child.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay I have a huge apology to make to anyone waiting for a new update to this Its been a excedingly ruff few months a close member of my family fell Ill and Unfortunatley passed away a couple of weeks ago and if that wasnt bad enough Ive had exams, coursework and people who I thought were friends completley betraying and hurting me :( _

_But I do now know who my really friends are and this is dedicated to them! _

_Disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

'POLLY ABIGAIL COLLIER GET DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW!' Jeff shouted up the stairs for the third time in the past half an hour.

'NO!' Polly shouted back slamming her door for emphasis.

'Leave her Jeff she will come down when she's hungry' Dixie sighed coming up behind him.

'No she needs to know that violence is never the answer' Jeff fumed back.

Jeff had gone to pick Polly up from school but was left waiting until the playground was empty before Polly's teacher came out and asked to have a word.

'Come on you both need a chance to cool off' Dixie encouraged a little bit more forcefully knowing full well Polly had inherited Jeff's temper and her stubborn streak.

'Fine' He muttered storming off from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

Dixie rolled her eyes following Jeff back into the living room this was going to be a long night and she didn't even know the full story of what had happened.

'what happened exactly' She asked as the pair sat down on the sofa.

'Apparently one of the boys in Polly's class Jay has been pushing Sean around literally, anyway at dinner time he pushed Sean hard and he fell hurting his hand. Our Pol didn't like this and pushed Jay back who fell and burst his nose but it was only the second bit the dinnerlady caught'

Dixie tried to hide her smirk at the fact her daughter had defended her friend although she didn't condon violence she could understand it in this instance.

'Oh poor Pol' she chuckled causing Jeff to stare harshly at her.

'What do you mean poor pol?!'

'She was trying to do the right thing Jeff you out of everyone can understand that one'

'She burst someones nose Dixie and if you haven't noticed is refusing to do as she is told!' he shouted back exasperated at the two women he lived with.

'Let me talk to her' Jeff was about to protest but was stopped by a hand 'calmly'

'Fine, fine like I can stop you anyway' he muttered getting up to let lil Abs out to the backyard.

Dixie chuckled lightly before taking a deep breath and making sure she had a serious expression on her face before going up to Polly's room.

'Polly sweetheart can I come in?' She asked calmly but forcefully as she opened the door.

'Fine' her daughter sighed lying with her back to the door and her mother.

'Baby come here' Dixie encouraged patting the bed beside her.

Polly sniffled before shuffling to sit beside her mother staring down at the floor.

'Im sorry mammy' she sniffled after a couple of seconds.

'I know sweetie but what have we told you before?'

'Two wrongs don't make a right?' the little girl mumbled.

'Yes that and violence is never the answer' Dixie told her sternly.

'I know, but mammy he hurt Sean and Sean was crying' she explained hiccupping.

'I know and don't tell daddy but Im proud of you for sticking up for your friend btu next time you have to tell a teacher and let them deal with it'

'im sorry mammy'

'Its not me that you have to say sorry too' Dixie warned playing with her daughters long hair.

'Daddy?'

'Yes , sweetheart'

'But he's going to shout at me' Polly pouted.

"He's not going to shout, he just want to talk sensibly."

"But..." She started before trailing off.

"Just come downstairs and we can all talk about this."

Reluctantly she nodded and took hold of her mother's hand. "I just want to stay here."

"I know you do, but the quicker you explain the quicker we can find a way of sorting this out."

The mother and daughter slowly made their way down the stairs before arriving in the living room, where Jeff was waiting for them.

"Are you angry with me?" Polly asked.

He shook his head, his features softening. "Of course not, although you do need to understand that you can't do it again."

"But what if Jay picks on Sean again?"

"You need to tell a teacher and let them sort it out."

"But Sean is my best friend, I need to be a good friend to him. Right?"

Dixie placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "We agree with you on that, but there are other ways you can be a good friend without hurting anyone."

"She's right princess, we see incidents like this all the time at work. It really could've been worse." Jeff agreed.

"Worse how?"

"Well love, he could've broken a bone or hit his head. You wouldn't have wanted Jay to get badly hurt would you now?"

She crossed her arms. "Yes."

"Would you really? Would you really want Jay to be in hospital?" Dixie urged.

Polly looked down at her shoes, lowering her voice. "No."

"Then don't say thing like that, bulling is always wrong, even if the person you pick on is a bully."

"But mammy, I was helping Sean!"

"Earlier on you were, but just then you weren't."

"But Jay is horrible."

"The may be so sweetheart, but you need to step back and let him be punished in the right way." Jeff stepped in.

"What's the right way?"

"Well the teachers would have a word with him and then they would call his parents."

"Then what?"

"Well then he'll be in trouble, which will hopefully mean he will be sorry for what he's done and you can all make friends." Dixie replied.

Polly scowled. "I don't want to be friends, he's silly."

"So is Daddy, but I married him."

Jeff painted on a look of mock insult. "Oi! I heard that"

"You're sat less than two feet way of course you were going to here it, you daft sod."

Polly laughed. "Daddy is a daft sod!"

Dixie blushed red with embarrassment. "Maybe you should avoid using that word."

"But you used it."

"Well Mommy is a very bad girl." Jeff joked winking at Dixie.

"Yes Jeffrey, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Well Mrs Collier, I might just put you over my lap and..." He started before trailing off. "Uh... I'll tell you when Polly is in bed."

"Yes, let's keep it clean."

Polly looked at Dixie and Jeff in bewilderment. "Clean? We hoovered the living room this morning."

"You're right, we did. But me and Mammy are going to hoover in out bedroom tonight." Jeff replied.

Dixie raised an eyebrow "What makes you think you're going to be hovering tonight?"

"Because it's a tradition that we hoover on days of the week ending in Y."

"But, all of them end in Y." Polly protested.

"Happy coincidence." Jeff grinned.

Dixie smiled. "Very well, if hoovering the room means that much to you, I will hoover with you."

"Twice?"

"Ha! You should be so lucky."

Polly shook her head in amusment. "You two are weird. Can I go to my room now?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes princess."

They waited until they heard her bedroom door shut, before they spoke again.

"We really are dirty minded, aren't we?"

Dixie feigned a look of innocence. "Dirty minded, I don't know what you mean." She said, before pointing to the cupboard. "You better get the dyson out and whilst you're at it, the windows need cleaning'.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys so I hope you like this chapter I wanted so more happiness haha. Anyway I want to get another chapter up by the end of this week but I have a University interview tomorrow so not sure if that will be possible. I will try my best . _

_Please feel free to suggest anything you want the Colliers to do I love hearing your views and Ideas. _

_Hope you enjoy this :)_

* * *

Jeff leaned against the counter; rubbing his forehead with his hands he couldn't believe it. Dixie had persuaded him, well more like bribed him to come bed shopping with her and after sitting on hundreds of beds he was slowly losing the will to live.

'Please Princess just chose one' he muttered watching her wander around two different beds.

This was the third shop they had been in during the day and after an argument in the last one Jeff had resigned himself to the fact they weren't going to get anywhere quick.

'What do you think of this one Jeffrey?' shouted Dixie pointing to a big leather double bed.

'Hmmm very nice'

'You could be a bit more enthusiastic' she muttered turning to face the salesman 'How much is this one mate?'

'600' He replied 'with the mattress its only 699' He added seeing her hesitant expression.

Jeff walked up to the pair hoping this might be the light at the end of the tunnel.

'I dunno, Jeffrey what do you think?' She asked as she felt him approach.

'I think it's pretty good to be honest sweetheart it's one of the nicest we've seen today' He tried placing his hands on her shoulder's then leaning down to whisper 'If you get this one I will assemble it myself'

'Deal' she smiled the bed salesmen looked at the two before smirking to himself he knew exactly what would be happening later.

'Good choice, now we can either have it delivered to you within the next 3 days or you can take it away flat packed today?' Asked the man moving the pair to the computer system.

'Today' Spluttered Jeff making Dixie laugh.

'Yes sir today, you can be enjoying your new bed tonight if you wish'

'He'd be so lucky' laughed Dixie making the sales man flush with embarrassment.

Dixie stood by the couple's car howling in laughter as Jeff cursed and shouted trying his best to get the final piece of flat pack bed into the car.

'This is like playing a real life game of Tetris' She laughed

'Really?! I would never have flaming guessed' He snapped wiping the sweat from his forehead in triumph as the last bit finally slid into place.

'You volunteered matcho man' She reminded laughing at his glare.

'Get In you evil cow' He exclaimed laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Dixie stood in the pairs kitchen laughing to herself as Jeff's swearing echoed throughout the house she was glad Polly wasn't home.

Grabbing her phone she decided it was time to repay Jeff for his efforts today.

'Hey Dixie whats up' Asked Lenny making Dixie smile as heard her daughter in the background.

'Well Uncle Lion I have a favour to ask?'

'I can see where this is going' the young man laughed in return.

'Well seen as you always say you would throw a brilliant sleepover with your favourite neiece, how do you fancy proving that tonight?'

'hmmm I really don't know I mean I don't think Mini D wants to have a sleepover with uncle Lion' He teased making Dixie laugh again as she heard her daughters excited squeals and begs.

'Ok I don't have a choice now' He laughed.

'Who said you did at the beginning' she replied 'But seriously thank you Lenny I she has plenty of clothes in her bag but she needs anything else just let me know'

'Will do have a good night hovering' He laughed making Dixie blush.

'Oh shut it you'

Jeff sat back admiring his handy work it had only taken him 3 hours to put the bed together and even though he was convienced someone had given him the wrong instructions he had secretly enjoyed doing some DIY.

Gathering his tools together he frowned as a small screw lay next to the instructions figuring it must just be a spare he chucked it onto one of his tool boxes and moved to put his stuff away.

'Hey Dix come look at this' He called from the top of the stairs running back into the bedroom.

Not too long later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a familiar blonde head appeared in the door way.

'Well Well you do come in useful' She chuckled.

'Hey!' He relied payfully shoving her.

'Ok ok, you did a brilliant Job thank you sweetheart' she replied running her fingers along the leather.

'Thank you princess'

'I have an Idea' She whispered walking up to her husband snaking her hands around his neck 'Why don't we try out your handy work?'

'oh Mrs Collier what are you planning' he chuckled back moving them slowly backwards.

'Oh shut up' She laughed bending forward to place a long lingering kiss on his lips as he moved the pair backwards.

She felt the bed against the back of her legs and without breaking contact the two fell backwards, only to be falling further when the bed bellow gave way and they plummeted to the ground.

There was silence for a few moments before Dixie erupted into laughter soon followed by Jeff 'I thought it was odd to give us one spare screw'

She just hugged her stomach tighter as the giggles continued making Jeff growl in mock hurt and move so he was pinning her down.

'Ill fix it later' He growled before claiming her lips again.

2 months later

Dixie swallowed hard as she sat in the waiting room she wasn't sure how to feel right now, but she did know she was scared, petrified in fact but before she could do anything the small receptionist called her through again.

'Mrs Collier please take a seat' Her doctor indicated as she noticed the slight hesitation.

'Thanks'

'Well I am pleased to inform you the test came back positive you are indeed pregnant, about 8 weeks along' The young women explained handing Dixie a piece of paper.

Dixie didn't know what to do she was truly thrilled but she was at the same time petrified what if she lost it again, what if she couldn't look after it like she couldn't Polly.

Thanking the Doctor and agreeing to ring up to sort out future appointments she left the clinic and sought the safety and privacy of her car.

Now all she had to do was keep it from Jeff until the 12 week mark that way she could spare his feelings if anything bad were to happen again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guys sorry this isnt a huge update but I wanted to get one up for you all while I have a spare hour. Also I really wanted to write something after last nights casualty I have an awful feeling they are leading up to something happening between Jeff and Dixie and their marriage especially after last night with Dixie and Norman. If they break them up I will be devestated :( _

I will try and get another update up as soon as I can. Oh and my interview for the university went really well I got offered a place!

Thank you all for reading and continuing to support this story :)

* * *

'Hey Zoe, can I have a word?' Jeff asked as he walked into her office.

Zoe looked up nodding towards the spare chair 'What's up mate?'

'It's Dixie'

'Is everything ok?' She quickly interrupted him.

Jeff took a minute before answering 'I don't know to be honest Zo, she's not been herself lately, well for a couple of weeks now.'

Zoe studied the man in front of her 'What do you mean?'

'She's been really distant, like she won't come near me I even saw her avoid a hug from Polly the other day. She's been really jumpy and have you seen her recently she looks exhausted.'

'Jeff have you spoke to her about all this?'

'I don't want to push her' He admitted rubbing his hands over his face.

'No Jeff there is a difference between pushing her and pushing her away, you need to talk to her' Zoe explained carefully.

Dixie quickly checked Jeff was nowhere to be found before grabbing what she needed from her locker and running back to her office, she had been planning this for weeks and now it was finally here she couldn't help but feel sick and excited all at the same time.

She logged onto his computer and saved what she needed quickly locking it back down when she heard footsteps coming along the corridor.

'Hey Dix I'm going to get coffee do you want some?' Jeff asked as he walked into her office.

'No thanks, but before you go I've just had head office on the phone they wanted me to get you to check your emails something about an unfinished report. They sounded pretty miffed to be honest mate'

Jeff curiously moved into the office muttering to him about head offices filling system, which made Dixie want to laugh.

As he waited for his computer to wake up he turned to Dixie 'you okay princess you look a little nervous?'

'Yeah mate I'm fine thanks' She quickly answered making him turn back to his computer.

After a couple of moments of nerve racking silence for Dixie she finally saw him type in his password and a couple of seconds later the picture popped up on his screen.

Dixie waited until Jeff slowly turned around to face her looking completely confused and shocked, moving she walked around until she was crouched in front of him her hands on his legs she looked up into his eyes and nodded.

'You're...pregnant?' He all but whispered.

'Yeah 12 weeks' she replied smiling brightly at his mixture of emotions.

It took a couple more seconds before it finally started to sink in and suddenly Jeff jumped up pulling Dixie with him, pulling her into a hug he lay his head on her shoulder 'I never thought this would happen again.'

'That makes two of us' she replied sighing.

After a couple more seconds Jeff pulled away from the hug holding her at arm's length 'We need to go see Zoe and get you checked out and then we will see if we can get you some cover sorted and….'

'woooow there cowboy' she laughed interrupting him 'I've already been to the doctors hint the scan, we are both fine but yes if it will make you happy we will tell Zoe and ask her to check me out. As for cover we will sort that out later on. I know you are worried trust me I'm petrified I mean we don't really have a fantastic track record for this but as long as we are careful it should be fine.'

Jeff was going to argue insisting that Dixie ask for medical leave but seeing the smile on her face he decided against it, for now anyway 'C'mon then Mrs Collier lets go see Zoe, I mean I wanna see our mini me.'

The couple laughed as they walked into the ED looking for their friend, Dixie felt like a weight had been lifted she was so relieved to have finally told him the last 4 weeks had been torture.

'Hey guys' they both looked up to find Zoe coming out of her office.

'Hey listen can we have a word?' Jeff asked quickly motioning back to her office.

Not too long later the three found themselves in a cubical, Dixie lying on one of the beds holding Jeff's hand who was sat to her left, Zoe stood on the other side preparing the ultrasound machine.

'Ready?' She asked waiting until Dixie nodded before squirting the cold gel onto her stomach.

After a couple of seconds Zoe smiled turning the screen so the pair could see 'and there is baby Collier.'

Jeff and Dixie beamed at the image of their baby and a tear slipped down Dixie's face as a strong heartbeat came from the machine 'everything looks perfect.'

'It really is' whispered Jeff as he placed a kiss on Dixie's forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! So sorry for the wait between updates again Life is super crazy haha. I just want to thank you all for your fantastic continued support without it I never would have gotten this far :) _

_So this chapter contains some medical problems that I have no background knowledge or experience with so if anything is wrong I aplogise in advance. _

_A big thanks to Girlwednesday again for the help with this chapter :) _

_Hope you enjoy this... _

* * *

'Jeff stay there and do not move' Dixie commanded as she crawled out of the bed and made her way into her daughters room.

'Morning baby' She whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

'Mammy' the small voice sniffed before a harsh sounding cough racked the little girl's body.

Moving quickly Dixie pulled her daughter so she was sitting up and rubbed her back in an effort to make the coughing less harsh, 'It's okay baby.' Dixie's heart ached as Polly began to cry and cuddle into her mother's side, 'Daddy is not very well either, come on lets go snuggle up together' she encouraged grabbing Polly's duvet and stuffed rabbit

Polly sat up in bed and clutched at her chest. "Mammy, I don't feel so very good." She let out another dry cough. She felt a tight feeling, almost as if someone was crushing her lungs with their bare hands.

A look of concern dominated Dixie's features. She listened to her daughter breathe for a moment, the wheezing noise sounded all too familiar. "Polly love, can you breathe ok"? She kept her tone calm, she knew from her experience as a paramedic that panicking would do no good.

Polly merely shook her head, she was going paler and paler.

Dixie rubbed Polly's back in a circular motion. "Okay sweetheart." She said. "You stay here, I need to go get Daddy."Dixie kept one eye on Polly as she left the room, once she was out of her line of sight, Dixie picked up her pace and rushed into her bedroom where Jeff was wrapped up in a duvet. "Jeffrey!" This time, she didn't try to hide her panic.

"Piss off, I'm trying to sleep." He joked.

She picked up a pillow and whacked him across the head. "Get up you daft sod."

Reluctantly Jeff, pushed the bedding to the side and sat up. "You're not going

to make me clean your shoes again are you? Because honestly princess, I don't think I'm up to it." He brought his arm up and wiped his nose with his pyjama sleeve.

She took him by the hand and wrenched him out of bed. "Jeff, we've got a problem."

A look of fear flashed in his eyes. "Oh God, please tell me it's not the..." He gestured to her stomach.

"No, no it's not the baby." She shook her head. "It's Polly, I'm really worried about her breathing."

"What do you mean worried?" Jeff raised his voice slightly, "She's alright, aint she?"

She held open the bedroom door. "We need to go check on her." Dixie shot

Jeff a look of warning. "And I'm telling you this now, I need you to stay calm. If she sees you're worried it will make her worse."

"What do you take me for Dix? I've had enough practice for God's sake." He swiftly exited their room and made his way over to Polly's. He stepped into her room. Inside his head, Jeff couldn't help but panic, however he hid this perfectly. "Hello princess, so I hear you're not feeling too well." Jeff perched on the edge of her bed.

Dixie lingered in the doorway, watching as Jeff assessed Polly's condition. She felt helpless, there was more that she wanted to be doing.

"Daddy, I can't breathe." Her voice was hoarse and weak -the complete opposite to her usual bubbly demeanour.

"I know you can't baby, but we're going to help make you better." He painted on his most convincing smile and turned to face his wife. "Isn't that right Mammy?"

She nodded, masking the urgency in her voice. "It certainly is. You'll be better in no time."

"Okay Pol, I want you to take deep breaths and not be scared." Jeff said, getting to his feet and walking towards Dixie. "Me and Mammy are just going to be outside."

"Don't leave me." The little girl pleaded.

"We'll be back before you know it." He reassured.

Jeff lightly pulled Dixie out of the room and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not happy about her breathing, it's shallow and she's in clear distress."

Dixie nodded in agreement. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, we can never be too careful. You stay here with her, I'll get changed and we'll take her in."

She nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Are you sure that necessary."

"Yes Dix, I do." He started making his way back to the bedroom. "And the sooner the better.

'Mammy, I'm scared!' Polly whimpered from her bed, making Dixie's heart hurt.

'I know sweetie, but Mammy and Daddy are here and we will help make it all better'

'Promise?' the little girl asked miserably

'Always Sweetheart.'

It didn't take long for Jeff to come back after getting dressed, Dixie couldn't help but notice how ill and tired he looked himself, 'Okay baby now we are going to go see Uncle Nick and Aunty Zoe do you want to walk to the car or do you want Daddy or me to carry you?' Dixie explained calmly using her experience to keep her tone from showing her worry.

'Daddy' the little girl whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Jeff did the only thing he could without freaking out and that was try to focus on the situation as a paramedic and not a dad otherwise he didn't know what he would do. Bending down so he was face to face with his rapidly paling daughter he placed his hands in hers 'sweetheart, you need to try and breath like this' Showing her how to breath in through her nose and out through her mouth he waited until she was copying him before picking her up and carrying her out to the family car.

Not giving it a second thought Dixie got in the driving seat she wanted to comfort her daughter but right now she was practically the only one that would be safe enough to drive.

Jeff sat in the back seat with Polly trying to keep her calm by telling her stories, but Polly was beginning to get more distressed as she found it harder and harder to breath, she was the most scared she had even been and grasped tightly at her father's hand.

'It's okay remember to breath like I showed you, In through your nose like your smelling something and out through your mouth'

Polly did as she had been told a couple more times before suddenly starting to cough harshly, eye's widening as the inability to catch her breath almost doubled. Jeff felt the car speed up but didn't care undoing his seatbelt he moved other so he was sitting as close to Polly as he could, supporting her he rubbed her back in circles as the coughs subsided but left her wheezing so much worse than before.

The car suddenly pulled to a screeching stop and Jeff looked up to see they were outside the ED 'Look Polly we're here lets go find Aunty Zoe and Uncle Nick' Jeff encouraged quickly noticing just how sluggish Polly had become.

Lenny walked out of the ED trying to find his patients girlfriend but before he could get far a very familiar car screeched to a halt almost directly in front of the doors. Original task forgotten Lenny ran to the car just as Dixie jumped out.

'Dixie?! What's going on?' he asked as she ran towards him.

'Lenny its Polly oh god I think she's having an asthma attack!'

No more was said as he ran to the back of the car yanking the door open he was faced with an extremely pale and wheezing Polly and a worried looking Jeff.

'Lenny help me get her out'

'Here Mini D shall we get you inside?' He encouraged opening his arms so Polly with Jeff's help could crawl into them.

As soon as he had a firm hold on the little girl he turned around and ran straight back to the ED 'TOM!'

Dixie and Jeff both followed behind as Tom and Lenny rushed Polly into resus and placed her gently onto one of the free beds.

'Okay Lenny, can you do this?' Tom asked gently waiting until the young man agreed before focusing back on his patient.

'Okay we need a nebuliser and oxygen' He ordered as Tess and Linda began to gather what they needed.

Dixie didn't know when she started crying, didn't even know she was until Jeff was stood in front of her wiping the tears from her cheeks 'She's in safe hands now Dix'

'I know it's just….It's my fault that's she's in pain' Dixie gasped before turning on her heel and fleeing the room as fast as she could.

Jeff didn't know what to do he wanted to comfort his wife but at the same time he needed to comfort his little girl, knowing that Dixie would kill him if he left their daughter he moved around so he could stand beside the bed and not be in the way.

Something tugged Dixie's shoulder making her eyes flutter open she didn't realise she had fallen asleep looking round she realised she was in her office, Jeff moved around so he was now in front of her. 'Hey princess'

'Where's Polly' She asked quickly sitting up remembering what had happened.

'Hey its ok, she's in her own room currently playing with Nick and Lenny. They are keeping her in and on oxygen for now but she is going to need an inhaler and follow up with her GP. Mind Nick, Lenny, Zoe and Tom have all said they are seeing her not the GP' He laughed for the first time that day.

'Oh thank god'

'Hey what's wrong princess? Polly's going to be fine' Jeff pushed noticing the look of sadness that graced her face.

'She's going to hate me, it's my fault she has asthma and I couldn't even be there for her when she needed me. Jeff what kind of a mother am if it's my fault my baby ends up in hospital twice, what's going to happen to junior if I can't keep my babies safe any of them?' Dixie began to sob uncontrollably.

Jeff pulled her up from the desk chair and guided her over to the couch pulling her into him he rubbed circles around her back kissing her hair and waiting until she had calmed down before speaking. 'Kathleen Collier, you are never to doubt your abilities as a mother again! I mean it Dix, none of this is your fault if anything you helped prevent this from getting worse by noticing it as early as you did. Anyway she doesn't hate you she wasn't really with it so she won't even realise you weren't there.'

Jeff was going to continue before opening his mouth and sneezing continually for a minute.

Dixie started to laugh as she handed him a tissue 'Bless you'

'Thanks hunny, I mean it though Dix please don't doubt yourself you're a fantastic mammy and we all wuuv you' He smiled fluttering his eyelashes making her laugh again.

'c'mon Jeffrey lets go see our daughter'

'And uncle Lion said that we can have a McDonalds and we can go to the toy shop and I was allowed 3 toys and I get 3 gold stars, all for being a big brave girl and having a likle injection' Polly beamed Showing Dixie the small plaster over her arm.

'Well you'll have to make sure he remembers' Dixie laughed playing with Polly's long blonde hair.

'Mammy?'

'Yeah sweetheart?'

'Are you poorley like me?' She asked looking at Dixie.

'Yeah sweetie but not now just sometimes' She explained.

'oooo cool' She exclaimed happily.

Jeff and Dixie shared a look of confusion 'Baby, why is that cool?'

'Well me and mammy can make each other feel better and we can have poorly days together and watch films and have good days'

Neither adult wanted to pop their little girl's bubble they were just too happy to have her back to her normal self.

'oh no' Polly whispered after a little while.

'What is It sweetheart?'

'Does it mean I'm going to be sick as well? On a morning like mommy sometimes?'

Jeff started laughing as Dixie shot him a 'do we tell her look' in return he just shrugged his shoulders making Dixie roll her eyes.

'No baby there's a special reason why mammy is sick on a morning'

'What is it am I going to be sick?'

'No sweetie but you are going to have a baby brother or sister'

There was a couple of moments of silence while Polly looked between both her parents before smiling and squealing 'Yeahyyyy!'

* * *

_Oh and Happy Easter guys! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys so I got excited and therefore ended up writting a new chapter haha and this one has a big suprise for you all ;). _

_Only problem with this is I wasnt to sure how to end it so the ending was a bit of a last minute thing and Im not sure if I like it or not so I apologise if you think its rubbish. _

_I hope you enjoy this and thank you as usual for the excellent support. :)_

* * *

'What about this one?' Polly asked excitedly jumping up and down.

'No way!' Jeff argued pouting.

'Why daddy its pretty' the little girl pleaded using her puppy dogs eyes.

'We cant get that one sweetheart' Dixie reasoned seeing the look on Jeff's face.

'But why mammy?'

'Because Polly that Cot is pink, the baby might be a boy' She tried explaining.

'So? Sean's a boy and he likes pink'

Neither adult could really fault the little girls logic, they both knew that Sean liked pink but they couldn't help but believe he didn't have a choice in the matter being best friends with Polly and Rebecca.

'Well the Collier boys don't like pink, just ask your brother' Jeff pouted making Dixie laugh.

Before both of them could get into a heated debate about the colour pink Dixie intervened 'what about the winne the pooh one over there, its dark mahogany and it has pink on it were Piglet is'

'I don't know what do you think mini P?' Jeff asked whispering in her ear making Dixie roll her eyes in exasperation.

'I love it so will she' Polly laughed running to the cot.

'Finally' Dixie whispered.

'she?' Jeff questioned until Dixie elbowed him in the ribs.

After the day shopping for baby supplies Dixie couldn't keep her eyes open and kept nodding off as they drove home which made Polly giggle.

Once they finally got home Jeff sent Dixie to bed while he made tea and Polly played with her new art set at the kitchen table.

'Daddy?' Polly asked not looking up from what she was doing.

'Yeah princess?' He replied not looking up from the sauce he was stirring.

'You know how the baby is in mammy's belly? Well how does it get out?'

Jeff who was just about to taste the sauce dropped his spoon and swallowed thickly, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get out of this one.

'Erm well erm?'

Polly got up from her seat and moved so she could grab one of Jeff's hands, patting the top of it with her own mimicking his own actions, she softly explained 'It's okay daddy, It's not your fault you don't know, we can ask mammy when she wakes up.'

Jeff didn't get chance to say anything before the entire ordeal was over with and Polly was back to her drawing.

'please let this baby not have my curiosity' He muttered going back to his cooking.

The next day Jeff and Dixie found themselves sitting in Zoe's office waiting until her and Tom were finished with a patient as they were going to perform the 20 week scan. It had been decided just after everyone had found out that Zoe and Tom would be Dixie's doctors due to her history and medical issues.

'How are you feeling princess?'

'Im fine, quiet excited actually' Dixie beamed moving her hand over to her stomach.

'Me too' Jeff smiled back.

Before the pair could discuss anything else the door opened and in walked Zoe and Tom.

'Well this is exciting' Zoe laughed dropping some files on her desk.

'You're telling us' Jeff replied.

'C'mon you two lets go see how the little ones doing' Tom encouraged pointing to a private room just opposite.

It didn't take long for Tom and Zoe to set everything up and soon Zoe was looking intently at the ultra sound machine.

'Tom look at this will you?' she asked pointing to the screen which made Jeff and Dixie exchange a worried look.

'Is that what I think it is?' Tom asked pointing to another area on the screen making Dixie worry.

'What, what is it, what's going on?'

Zoe and Tom exchanged a quick nod before Zoe pressed a button and soon the room was filled with a heartbeat thumping rhythmically, but Jeff very quickly noticed something different about it.

'Wait, is that what I think it is?' He asked looking for confirmation from both doctors.

'What?! What is going on, someone please tell me!' Dixie was extremely worried and frustrated now.

'Hey Dix look at me and listen, listen really carefully' Jeff encouraged taking her hands.

After a couple of minute's Dixie's face light up 'There's two' she whispered.

'You're having twins!' Zoe exclaimed moving the screen round so both parents could see the outlines of two little baby Colliers.

As the pair settled down in bed that night neither could hide the smiles that they had been wearing since the ultrasound that afternoon.

'Jeff?' Dixie whispered rolling over to face him.

'Yeah princess?'

'We may need to go cot shopping again'

The horrified look on Jeff's face made Dixie laugh out loud 'You are such a whimp Jeffrey Collier'

'And I love you too' He pouted grabbing her hands and pulling her close to him.

'mmm' She hummed as she snuggled closer to him.

He began to play with her hair until he realised her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep 'our families just got even more perfect' He whispered kissing her head before allowing himself to drift off dreaming of his new little colliers.

'Hia sweetheart, my names Dixie and this is Jeff we are paramedics can you tell me if you hurt anywhere?'

It was dark and the rubble kept falling but Dixie and Jeff had found a little girl hiding behind one of the beams in the fallen warehouse and the parents in them refused to leave.

'Dix?!' Jeff pleaded as he moved closer to her.

Dixie ignored Jeff she wasn't stupid and if things got any worse she would remove herself from the situation but right now she wanted to help this little girl.

'I like your Barbie' She tried.

'She says Hi' the little girl croaked making both adults smile.

'Really? What else does Barbie say?'

'She's scared its dark and she ….she's scared' The little girl explained sniffling.

Dixie knew what to do now, moving so she could reach she took her head torch off and pushed her hand through the gap 'if Barbie is scared shall we make sure it's not dark?' she asked putting the light over the little girls head.

'Barbie's not as scared anymore'

'Good now shall we see if we can get you and Barbie out of here?'

'Yes please' the little girl croaked again almost blinding Dixie as she moved her head so the torch was shining straight at her.

'Now I'm going to move over there and I will be right here when you get out' Dixie explained she couldn't stay near the beams and plaster whilst it was moved she knew that, she could also sense Jeff relaxing slightly behind her.

'NO NO NO Please Dixwe pwease don't go' The little girl pleaded.

'Hey hey, its okay Jeff's here he'll make sure nothing happens' She tried but the pleading made her want to cry.

'pwease don't go' the little girl continued to plead.

Dixie was stuck between her head and her heart she knew she needed to keep her own babies safe but she had managed to gain this little girls trust and she was petrified.

Suddenly the little girl began to thrash around knocking the rubble around her.

Both Dixie and Jeff tried to calm her down but it fell on deaf ears and the rubble began to move, Jeff grabbed Dixie jumping over the top of her in an attempts to save her from getting hurt as the entire structure collapsed around them.

As soon as everything settled again Dixie felt as though she could open her eyes, moving around she noticed Jeff was no longer on top of her bout lying beside her surrounded by rubble.

'Jeffrey!' She screamed moving quickly she moved her fingers to his neck, after waiting as long as she could she began to scream and sob he didn't have a pulse and there was nothing she could do to save him.

A small cough from her left made her stop what she was doing and with tears streaming down her cheeks she made her way to where she had last seen the child now the rubble had fallen Dixie could easily get to her and once she did she had to stop herself from screaming.

The little girl she had first seen was no longer there instead her own daughter was lying in front of her crushed by a strong metal beam.

'Polly, oh dear God no!' she shouted as she dropped to her knees and it was then that she noticed her daughter wasn't moving, wasn't breathing wasn't even blinking.

Dixie jolted straight up in bed sweat matting her hair she tried to keep her breathing steady, 'Dixie?'

That sound was the most blessed thing she had heard in a long time 'Jeffrey oh thank god' She cried hugging him tightly.

'Hey babe what's wrong?' He asked returning the hug.

'It was just a nightmare thank god it was all a nightmare'


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys so I just want to say thanks again for all the support and sorry for scareing everyone in the last chapter I promise not to do it again...maybe haha. _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

'Dix, me and Norman have just clocked out. I'm ready whenever you are?' Jeff called walking into her office.

'Mmmm, yeah I need to finish this off. Get off and Ill meet you home later' She waved quickly looking back to her computer.

'Okay princess just don't be too late' he replied waiting until he closed the door before sighing and rubbing his face in exastiton.

Ever since the day they found out about the twins he noticed a change in his wife, she very rarely left her office and would avoide shouts like the plague. At first he wasn't to concerned but it had been 4 weeks now and she was spending less and less time at home and even less time sleeping, whatever that nightmare had been had scared her and he wasn't sure what to do to help her.

"Everything okay Jeff?"

He turned around and came face to face with Norman. "Oh alright mate? I thought you'd gone home." Jeff would hate to admit it, but he had grown rather fond of Norman, and dare he say it? He actually found himself enjoying the other man's company.

"I had a date with a woman lined up tonight, but it would seem she has cancelled on me." He tried to hide his look of disappointment, he failed miserably.

"Ah Norm, that's terrible." As soon as the words were out, Jeff wished he had taken a different approach. "What I mean to say is that it's her loss. Aint it?" He quickly rephrased, giving him a consolatory pat on the back.

"I suppose." Norman was unconvinced. He had been preparing for the date all week. In fact, he had even bought new aftershave.

Jeff looked over at the ambulance bay, before turning his attention to Norman. "You know what mate? I think we both need a drink."

"As a rule, I tend to avoid the consumption of alcohol on a week day."

"To every rule there is an exception." Jeff replied. "Let's sort this out over a few pints and only think about the consequences in the morning." He winked.

"Did you know that ancient Romans used to eat fried canaries to cure their hangovers?"

"I think I'll stick to a greasy fry up and glass of orange juice if it's all the same to you."

oOo

Jeff pushed a shot glass in Norman's direction. "Right, so here are the rules. First you eat the lemon, then you lick the salt and then you down it in one. Got that?"

Norman picked up the glass and studied it. "I understand it. I just don't see what possible enjoyment you could get from it."

"Do you want me to show you how it works, again?"

"No, I think you've had quite enough." Jeff had already downed three shots of tequila and two pints of larger, whereas Norman was still on his first white wine spritzer.

"Oh Norm, let me tell you, the single life is a walk in the park compared to the crap I'm dealing with right now."

"You're happy, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded, gripping the table for support.

"Then what's with the complaints?" Norman asked.

"I just can't figure these women out. One minute, everything's fine. Dixie is excited about becoming a mum again and Polly is excited about being a sister and then Bam!"

Norman raised an eyebrow. "Bam?"

"Bam! Everything goes wrong. Have you noticed how Dix has just been shutting herself away in her office?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but yes. She does seem rather withdrawn of recent weeks. I myself picked up on her reluctance to go on a shout yesterday."

"Exactly." He threw his arms up in the air to emphasise his point. "This aint like her, this aint like her at all!"

"Well maybe she just wants to take it easy?"

"There's taking it easy and then there's this. It's flaming ridiculous, that's what it is." Jeff thought back to the Farmead incident a few years back. He knew the signs well. "I never thought this would come back to haunt us, but it has."

"What has?"

"It's bleeding obvious, aint it? She's thinking about that kid she ran over, what else could it be? It's coming up to that time of year again and she's been on a guilt trip over it."

"If you want my opin..." Norman was swiftly interrupted. Jeff was determined to make his point.

"And if that wasn't enough to deal with that snotty Jay kid from Polly's school has been sticking his ore in."

Norman picked up the shot glass. "You know what? I will have this drink." He downed it in one, without so much as cringing.

Jeff continued onwards. "So I went to pick her up from school and I could tell she was in a foul mood." He paused, leaning in towards Norman. "Word of advice mate, if you ever encounter an angry Collier woman. Run, run for your life."

"Duely noted."

"But anyway, where was I?"

"Something about a child named Jay?"

"Oh yes him, the little..." He thought for a moment. "Well anyway, apparently he's been telling our Pol, that because we're having two new ones, we're not going to love her anymore."

"That's ludicrous!"

"That's not the word I would've gone with. But yours works too."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said Pol, I said... what I said was..." He stumbled over his words, the alcohol tightening it's grip on him. "Another drink mate?"

"I don't think you had quite finished."

Jeff held up the empty pint glass. "I most certainly have finished." He got to his feet ready to make another trip to the bar.

"Jeff, I think you should sit..." He watched as Jeff slipped ungraciously and landed flat on his back. "Okay, lying down works too." He reached into his pocked for his phone. After a few seconds the call was answered. "Hello Dixie? It's Norman. I think Jeff may have consumed a little more alcohol than what he could handle."

Norman found himself completely outside his comfort zone as he stood outside the pub attempting to keep Jeff from toppling over. 'I knew this was a bad Idea' he muttered as Jeff became slightly top heavy again.

'5 Norman 5' He laughed slapping Norman on the shoulder.

'You had more than 5 drinks Jeff' Norman stated confused as he pushed the man back up against the wall.

Jeff stumbled forward again holding 5 fingers up '5 kids, Norm I have 5 kids'

'Oh well yes Jeff you do, well you will anyway'

'I could have had 6 y'know'

Norman cringed slightly this was something he knew Jeff should not be discussing when this intoxicated.

'Yes Jeff and I'm sorry about that'

'Guess what that means' He slurred moving back off the wall again much to Normans frustration.

'come on Dixie' He muttered looking at his watch if he got Jeff sorted soon he would make it back in time for the Doctor Who marathon.

'It means' Jeff stopped moving but motioned for Norman to come closer, humouring the man he did 'I'm not a man I'm a machine'

It was at that moment that Dixie pulled up next to the pair 'Sorry about this Norman.'

'Its ok Dixie, he fell over earlier so he may have hit his head but other than that he's had too much to drink.' He explained sounding as if he was trying to fight back laughter.

'I hope he hasn't been to much of a handful' She added as she got of the car.

'Dixieeeeeeeee' A small squeal came from the intoxicated man as he stumbled over to her.

'Hello you, what have you…..'

She was cut short as Jeff placed a finger on her lips 'tell my good man Norman here'

'Tell him what Jeffrey?' Both Dixie and Norman looked confused.

'Tell him I'm a machine!' He shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

'Any idea what he's talking about?' Dixie asked Norman noticing his sudden blush.

'Well erm you see he was erm'

'Norman?'

'He was just discussing how he erm fathered the children' He explained blush spreading across the whole of his face.

'Oh dear god, erm thanks Norman will you help me get him in the car and I'll give you a lift home'

'It's okay Dixie I've only had half a white wine spritzer and one shot and I only live a couple of streets away' He explained as he helped Jeff into the front seat.

'Are you sure Norman?' Dixie asked she may not always find him the most interesting company but she didn't mind the young man.

'Yeah it's fine, sorry again about this' He waved as he began to walk away.

'Its fine night Norman' She replied back.

'Jeffrey you bugger' she laughed as she got in the driver's side noticing Jeff flat asleep drooling against the window.

The next morning Dixie woke to the sound of retching not remembering the night before she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to figure out what had happened.

However upon seeing her husband crumpled on the floor in front of the toilet bowl she suddenly remembered the night before chucking to herself she bent down so she was sitting behind him and started rubbing his back.

'You ok there handsome?'

'mmm don't shout' He murmured laying his forehead on the seat.

'Hey you decided to go out and get smashed on a school night' Dixie laughed but stopped when she saw the look on his face 'hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing princess' He tried making a small smile in attempts to stop any further questions.

'Usually you get sarcastic and defensive with a hangover today you look like you regret even getting drunk'

'Hmm could say that' He murmured.

'What?'

'Nothing princess'

'c'mon handsome, just tell me what's bothering you?'

Jeff moved so he had his back to the bathtub but was facing Dixie 'Im worried about you Dix'

Dixie looked shocked 'me why handsome?'

'You've locked yourself away, you don't go on shouts anymore, your hardly ever home, Dix you've lost your mojo and I don't know why. I mean put it this way even Norman noticed'

Dixie looked down at the floor and when she looked up there were tears in her eyes 'I'm sorry Jeffrey'

'Hey what are you sorry for? I just want to know what's wrong.' He encouraged moving around to sit beside her.

'I'm so scared' She whispered tears beginning to fall.

'Why sweetheart?'

'What if I lose the twins? What if something happens to you or Polly?' She cried hiding her face in her hands.

Jeff was gobsmacked he could understand her fears over the twins or even Polly, but the fear that something was going to happen to himself; he had no idea where that had come from.

Before he had chance to ask Dixie continued 'it was just a dream and I know it was but there was nothing I could do and I was so scared'

Finally Jeff had a sense of what had happened 'Oh princess'

He waited until she had calmed down before moving her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

'Kathleen Collier I promised you once that I would do everything in my power to protect our family, that includes doing everything in my power to make sure I am there to protect it.' He promised gently kissing her cheek and wiping away her tears. 'I love you and our not so little anymore family.'


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys so this is just a little background update into the Jay situation mentioned in the last chapter haha. _

_I hope you enjoy this..._

* * *

Lenny stood in the playground of Polly's school his promise of toys and other presents when Polly was Ill had finally been claimed and he had been persuaded to take the little girl shopping after school.

Not really paying much attention to his surrounding's it took him a while to notice the young women walking towards him. 'Dr Lyons?' she called as she reached the young man drawing his attention away from his phone.

'Erm yes?' He replied curious as to how this woman knew him.

'Hi I'm Mrs Williams Polly's teacher I was wondering if it would be possible to have a quick word?'

'Is Polly ok?' He immediately asked looking around for the young girl.

Sensing his obvious anxiety the young women was quick to respond 'Yes yes Dr she's in the classroom still.'

'Oh good, but yeah sure lead the way.' Lenny smiled indicating for her to start walking.

As he entered the classroom a small blonde bundle came running to him wrapping her arms around him Lenny smiled 'Hey mini D'

However, Polly's silence began to worry him along with her reluctance to let go, thinking on his feet Lenny bent down and pulled the little girl so he was the same height as her. Immediately noticing the tears building up in her eyes he didn't ask any questions just pulled her into a tight hug figuring this was why the teacher wanted to speak to him.

'Polly flower, why don't you go play with Sean while I speak to your uncle.' The young teacher encouraged as the hug ended.

With a small nod the little girl walked off back to her friend who hugged her tightly again making Lenny smile.

'Please sit down'

As Lenny perched on one of the small classroom chairs he couldn't help but notice how closely Sean was watching Polly.

'Mr Lyons…'

'Please call me Lenny' He interrupted.

'Oh ok, erm Lenny we had an incident today in class with Polly. I'm afraid she's been having some trouble with a young boy named Jay…'

Lenny cut her off with a slightly sarcastic laugh 'You could say that, but we know this has been going on for a long time now.' He was slightly angry that once again this young boy had upset his niece.

'I understand this and I am very sorry but today's incident is being treated with the upmost attention from all parties.' The young women explained not yet deterred by the other man's anger.

'So what exactly did he do today?'

'I'm afraid he told Polly that Mrs Collier doesn't love her anymore and she is having the new babies to replace Polly.'

'That's the biggest load of….' Lenny stopped himself remembering where he was.

'Trust me, I understand your anger and to be honest I was very angry and had to remove myself from the classroom. I have children myself and if one of my children had been told this I would be devastated.' She explained making sure the two children were out of range.

'Poor Polly' Lenny shook his head knowing that this was going to take some serious rectifying.

'I understand, we have called Jay's parents in and he has been excluded for a number of days he is also going to be visiting our school counsellor to get to the bottom of why he has been acting this way.'

'Okay well thank you, and thank you for making sure Polly had a friend stay with her.' Lenny commented pointing towards Sean.

'Well actually that wasn't intentional we are waiting for Sean's mother, he is in a bit of trouble himself due to this whole situation.'

Although Lenny was confused when she began to smile.

'Why what happened please tell me he didn't say something too?' quickly worried that Polly had been hurt by one of her closest friends.

'No no quite the opposite when Jay was being awful Sean stuck up for Polly and ultimately Mrs Collier, however he could have acted better. He pushed the young boy over quiet hard actually and shouted at him telling him he was never allowed to get near Polly again. It was quite the knight in shining armour moment to be honest but don't tell him I said that' She chuckled making Lenny relax and laugh himself.

'Well thank you for this Mrs Williams if you need anything please feel free to ring me' Lenny commented shaking hands with the young women.

'No problem and I'm sorry about all of this I will ring Mr and Mrs Collier at some point this evening and discuss it with them as well.' She explained leading Lenny over to the sandpit where the two children were playing.

'Heyy Mini D are you ready to go, I think Toys R us may be waiting for us' Lenny exclaimed wanting to keep the little girl happy.

'Really?!' She squealed making the teacher laugh.

'Yeah really' Lenny confirmed.

'Yeahy, but can we wait until Kelly gets here. I don't want to leave Sean alone and I need to tell Kelly not to shout at him' The last bit Polly had moved so she could whisper to Lenny.

'Ok I suppose so anyway I want to know how you make that awesome starfish' He laughed pointing to the shape in the sand.

Not much later a young woman came running into the classroom 'Oh Mrs Williams I am so sorry about this my ex didn't get your phone call until he got home. I came as soon as I could'

Lenny stood up ready to introduce himself but when the women turned around the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

'Uncle Lion!' Polly's shouting pulled him out of his daze.

'What? Oh sorry erm Hi I'm Lion…no no I'm Lenny…Lenny Lyons, Polly's uncle…well not actual uncle more of a family friend but she calls me uncle.' He stammered embarrassed at his sudden lack of social skills.

'It's lovely to meet you Lenny, I'm Kelly. Sean's mum.' She explained smiling at the young man in front of her.

'Oh right yes Sean, fantastic Kid.' He laughed making the women in front of him laugh as well.

'Thanks, Polly is lovely herself.'

'Kelly Kelly!' Polly shouted hearing her name, she ran over to the other women indicating that she wanted to whisper something.

Lenny guessed it was about the shouting so tried to hide his smile but his face soon matched that of the women in front of her.

'We can go now uncle lion' Polly stated quickly before running back to Sean and the teacher to say her goodbyes.

'She is a great kid you know' Kelly laughed.

'Yeah she really is…erm this is a little forward and I mean say no if you want to but would you maybe I don't know, perhaps erm….' Lenny's rambling was cut short by the women in front of him.

'If you're about to ask me to go out for dinner or drinks then yes I would love to, if that really wasn't where you were going with that then I'm pretty mortified right now' She laughed making Lenny giggle like a little school girl.

'Dinner yes definitely dinner.' He laughed.

After exchanging numbers the pair went their separate ways only to end up annoying the kids by spending the rest of the evening texting each other.


	19. Chapter 19

_Heyy guys this is just a quick chapter before the excitment begins in the next chapter haha. All Im saying is Dixie might just be careful what she wished for hehe (or am I just trying to trick you who knows hahah). _

_Thanks again for all the continued support its been fantastic so far. _

_I hope you enjoy this..._

* * *

Dixie wasn't worried. No, she wasn't worried at all.

Many women who face the prospect of childbirth play out all the worst case scenarios in their heads. Dixie didn't need to. She had experienced them first hand.

She had delivered babies in horrific circumstances and that was no exaggeration.

Last year she had delivered triplets in the wreck of a mangled Peugeot.

The year before that, she had delivered one in an overturned train carriage. The cord had been wrapped around it's neck- but Dixie didn't falter. In fact, she didn't so much as break into a sweat.

A more interesting one was the delivery of twins on the floor of a church. The mother to be was more concerned that her waters had broken in the middle of her wedding ceremony. Credit where credit was due, the vicar managed to complete the ceremony despite the fact he was stood in a puddle of amniotic fluid.

Then there was time Jeff got injured during the process. The woman had kicked Jeff in the face and knocked him clean out. With only one paramedic fully conscious, Dixie had to pull over and deliver the baby in a lay-by.

A personal highlight was the delivery on top of a snooker table in a strip club.

So, when Dixie woke up in the middle of the night experiencing crippling contractions, she wasn't worried in the slightest. Granted, she was initially a little freaked out to find her husband was nowhere in sight, however she decided not to get too angry. In fact, by the time she had left the third message on Jeff's answer phone, Dixie was only moderately furious.

She looked down at herself, she truly was enormous.

Dixie had had to leave work earlier than what she had estimated. By the time she had completed her final shift, she could barely fit behind the wheel and she could balance her own, Jeff and Norman's lunch orders on her stomach.

Another wave of pain passed through her and she gritted her teeth. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Polly up, not if she could possibly help it.

Dixie reached over and picked up a magazine, she hoped that reading a story about a woman who left her husband for the postman only to find out that the postman was actually her long lost twin brother, would distract her from the pain.

She lay on her side, hoping to get comfortable- she failed. The past few weeks she had hardly got a wink of sleep. The babies were determined not to let her relax at all. She would even go as far as to say that this pregnancy had been far more uncomfortable than when she was having Polly.

She picked up her mobile phone, this time she was only going to send a text message.

**TO JEFF**

**IN LABOUR, GET HOME NOW.**

**OR ELSE.**

Dixie felt a gush of water – her waters had broken.

This was definitely happening.

The babies were coming and they were coming soon.

That was when she started to panic.

Dixie brought her hand up and rubbed her bump. She didn't want this to be happening now, she wanted Jeff here, holding her hand, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

Instead she was alone.

Where was the ambulance? She had phoned for it over an hour ago. Dixie guessed that it must have been diverted to a high priority case. That had happened a lot recently due to staff shortages at the hospital.

Trying her best to remain calm and collected Dixie got up and began to walk around her bedroom rubbing her back and stomach in the process trying to ease the pain as best she could.

As another contraction hit she grabbed the end of the bed knuckles going white as she held on as hard as she could 'Where the hell is he' She gasped through the pain.

Realising that she could not do this by herself and she only really had one option left she reluctantly shouted for her daughter.

It only took 5 minutes before the bedroom door was opening and a bleary eyed Polly walked in 'Mammy?'

'Hi sweetheart I'm really sorry but I need your help baby' Dixie explained hissing as another contraction hit.

'What's wrong mammy is it the babies? Are they ok?' The little girl seemed to suddenly perk up and place her small hands on Dixie's stomach.

'The babies are ready to meet us and I need your help so they can, do you think you can be a big girl for mammy and help me?' Dixie asked slowly making sure her daughter was listening.

'Really?' She smiled at the prospect of meeting the new babies 'What do I do?'

'Okay I need you to find the house phone and type in 3 Auntie Zoe should answer when she does bring me the phone please sweet heart'

Without being told twice Polly ran out of the room, Dixie let out a shaky breath rubbing her stomach 'C'mon babies just hold on for mammy'

Soon Dixie could hear a small voice coming back towards the room but in the midst of another strong contraction Dixie couldn't yet hold the phone as she needed something to hold onto without screaming and she feared that would scare her daughter, however Polly seemed to understand that her mother needed help and moving the hair away from her ear placed the phone beside it holding it still for her mother.

'Dixie? What's going on Polly said the babies are coming?'

'Yeah Zo, Jeff isn't here and the ambulance hasn't turned up I need to get to the hospital' Wincing as the pain radiated through her she took a deep breath before stating the next bit 'and soon.'

'Ok I'm in the car now I will be 5 minutes' Zoe replied calmly hanging up the phone.

Waiting until the pain passed Dixie then looked up into her daughters eyes seeing the fear that seemed to be mixed with the excitement she leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead 'You're doing brilliantly baby but I have another job for you. I need you to go and unlock the front door like daddy showed you in case of an emergency, do you remember?'

'Yes mammy' the little girl nodded.

'Brilliant, I also need you to make sure Lil abs is asleep and shut the sitting room door so he can't get out and then you need to wait for Auntie Zoe when she gets here bring her to me. Is that okay sweetheart?' Dixie hated that she had to rely on her daughter so heavily right now, inside she was absolutely fuming at Jeff for not being here.

'Okay mammy but…do you need some calpol? You always said when I'm poorly Calpol helps fix it?'

Dixie although in pain couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's assumption 'Thank you baby I think I might need a different kind of calpol though.'

Satisfied with this Polly jumped off her mother's bed and ran towards the door 'POLLY DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS REMEMBER?!' Sudden De Ja vu creeping into her mind Dixie relaxed when she heard her daughter walking sensibly down the stairs.

Dixie began to walk around her bedroom again until she realised her hospital bag was only half packed it was something she had been planning on doing later that day but the twins had decided to be a little early, so trying to ignore the pain she grabbed things she needed shoving them into her bag and zipped it shut hoping she had everything but somehow knowing she wouldn't.

It didn't take long before Dixie could hear Polly talking again and her bedroom door swung open revealing Polly and Zoe.

'Dixie!' Zoe shouted as noticed her friend leaning against the bed.

'Zo thank god'

'Okay how far apart are we?' Zoe asked checking Dixie's vitals.

'About 12 minutes but it's getting quicker in a very quick space of time I wasn't having any two hours ago' Dixie explained.

'Okay after the next contraction I'm going to help you down the stairs and we will get you to the hospital' The other women explained calmly turning so she was facing Polly Zoe knelt down 'Sweetheart I need you to run to your room and pack anything you need to stop at my house PJ's toys clothes anything can you do that for me?'

'Yup' But Polly didn't move instead she moved forward into Zoe's arms and leant in so she could whisper 'Is mammy and the babies going to be okay? She looks poorly and said she needed Calpol'

Zoe moved so she was looking straight into the little girls eyes 'I promise you mammy and the babies are going to be absolutely fine and you have done an amazing Job looking after them'

Kissing her surrogate aunt on the cheek Polly ran off towards her own room Zoe moved so she was now helping to rub Dixie's back 'Where the hell is Jeff?'

'I don't know but I swear to God he better be in that ED himself or I will put him there' Dixie hissed.

A couple of minutes later Dixie was ready to move but first Zoe went to put Polly In the car 'So I need you to wait here for me do not open the car doors unless it is me or mammy that says so' she instructed once the little girl was buckled in.

Soon all three were safely in the car and heading to the hospital ready to meet the new Collier twins.

* * *

**Quick** question-_What gender do people think the twins should be I haven't really made my mind up and I'm curious as to what you all think..._

_Thanks for reading :) _


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys so thank you too everyone that reviewed and I am proud to announce the arrival of the Collier twins dun dun dun durrrr. _

_So a couple of things- First I have absolutley no knowledge what so ever on childbirth like anything at all haha everything in here has come from Casualty itself or one born every minute._

_Seccond this is massively fluffy so different for me to write (I'm a bit of a drama/angst fan) so if anything is OTT I apologise. _

_And last but not least **there is a very really possibility that this is my last update for around 62 days! :'(** (until the 15/06/13) I am so sorry but I have my A levels and QTS exams coming up and simply do not have the time to write.** I will be back though so watch this space!** Oh and one more thing this may have a few mistakes in it well more so than usual I have pretty much been awake now for 18 and a half hours and am losing the ability to see straight haha. _

_**I hope you all enjoy this and thank you so so much for all your continued support! **_

* * *

'Okay Dixie your only 3 cms so far I'm afraid it looks like it's going to be a long night' the midwife explained.

Dixie closed her eyes trying to find a comfortable spot but once again failing, feeling her stress levels rising Dixie tried her best to remain calm. Where was Jeff she really needed him right now.

Opening her eyes when she heard the door to her room opening she couldn't hide the smile when she saw Polly hesitating in the door way 'Hey baby are you going to come see mammy' she asked holding her arms open and shuffling over on the bed.

'Are the babies here yet?' She asked as she ran from the door and carefully climbed up next to Dixie.

'No sweetheart they are still in my stomach' Dixie laughed placing the little girls hand over her bump.

Noticing her mum in pain Polly gently bent forward tapping lightly on her bump then moved her lips near 'Babies you need to hurry up your hurting mammy'

Dixie beamed down at her daughter feeling automatically calmer adsentmindley twirling her long blonde hair around her fingers counting her blessings that she had this opportunity.

Not even realising she had managed to fall asleep Dixie woke with a hiss as a contraction hit making her scrunch her eyes and grab onto the bed railing 'Ssssh its okay princess you're doing great.'

Almost in disbelief Dixie's eyes jumped open to find she was staring into the eyes of her husband 'Jeffrey' She gasped rubbing her stomach as the pain made her wince again.

Before long the contraction had subsided and Dixie was left staring at her husband 'WHERE' she began to shout but was stopped by a hand clamping itself over her mouth.

Although tempting to bite him the logical side of her knew he would only do that if he had a good reason he did like his fingers after all, offering his explination by pointing at a chair to her left. Following his instructions she looked over and found her daughter sleeping soundly.

Once he realised she knew to not shout Jeff removed his hand 'Where the hell have you been?' She hissed the moment his hand disappeared.

'I'm so so sorry Princess I really am, there was an emergency and I didn't want to wake you, it was the first time I'd seen you sleeping so peacefully in months.' He explained stroking her hand.

'What emergency? What happened? Is everyone ok? Are you ok?' The anger had quickly been replaced with worry.

'Hey hey, I'm fine Sophia snuck out of the house and went to a party it got out of hand and she rang me asking me to pick her up. I was in such a rush I didn't look where I chucked my mobile in the car and when I finally found her she had had a bit too much to drink so I took her to mcdonalds in attempts to sober her up before Lucy found out.' Jeff explained quietly wiping the hair out of Dixie's eyes 'As soon as I dropped her off I realised how long I had been gone and tried to find my phone to text you but as soon as I found it I got you and Zoe's messages and came straight here. I'm so sorry babe I really am.'

Dixie just so glad to have Jeff with her leant up and placed a kiss on his lips making them both smile in response. It wasn't long however until another contraction hit and Dixie had to hold her breath to prevent herself from screaming with the pain 'Jeff Polly cant stay much longer I don't want to scare her.'

'I know sweetheart Zoe has rang Lenny and he is going to get her for us and watch her until the end of her shift, he should be here any second.' Jeff explained rubbing circles on the bump.

As the pain intensified so did Dixie's efforts to remain calm and in control however as soon as Polly had left the room she began to sob.

'Jeff it hurts so bad I cant do this'

Jeff taken aback by the outburst grabbed his wife's hand 'Yes you can princess you're doing absolutely amazingly already' He encouraged.

'I swear to God Jeffrey if you don't go and get me some Goddam drugs right now you will be on the couch forever' She shouted making Jeff jump.

'Getting drugs right now!' He shouted running out of the room.

As he walked back to his wife's room Jeff couldn't help but laugh, one of the nurses when he had asked for pain relief had asked Jeff if this was his first and without missing a beat he replied 'no my 4th and 5th , don't tell my wife but I think I may be a superhero.' Needles to say one of the more senior midwives who he had met with Polly proceeded to ask if he wanted some pain relief putting away for later.

Wiping the smirk off his face as he could hear his wife's shouts from down the hallway he quickened his pace before proceeding to enter 'They said they will be right all princess you just need to sit tight for a couple of minutes.'

Jeff could have swore that next moment was like something out of the exorcist, Dixie turned to face him (Jeff would later claim that it was like an owl her neck didn't even move) 'Sit tight SIT F****G TIGHT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AND DON'T YOU DARE PRINCESS ME, AND ANOTHER…..OWWWE!'

Before Jeff had a chance to do anything the midwife walked into the room obviously used to scenes like this she walked over to Dixie's bed 'Hia Dixie I'm just going to check your progression and then we will get you some pain relief sorted okay sweetheart?'

Waiting until Dixie nodded in response the midwife then moved to check her out whilst Jeff mumbling about the fact the midwife didn't get shouted at walked back over to his chair.

A couple of long seconds passed before the midwife moved so she was facing both parents 'Okay Dixie I'm afraid there is no time for pain relief your at 10cm's its time to start pushing.'

Jeff's jaw dropped he was excited, nervous, anxious all at once but he saw the fear in Dixie's eyes so moving over he grabbed her hand and ignoring the staff around them placed a tender kiss on her temple I know you can do this Princess, don't be scared I'm right here with you every step of the way.'

After a while Dixie found herself being told to push the pain was excruitating and she wanted to cry but instead she focused all her attentions on the beautiful babies she was going to have in the end.

Encouraging his wife Jeff tried to ignore the pain in his thumb as she held on for dear life instead focusing on helping Dixie get through this.

After around half an hour of pushing everyone cried in delight and baby no 1 was born crying out straight away Jeff ignoring the tears bent down and kissed his wife.

An hour later and the second baby was born both had been put straight into cots as Jeff and Dixie had asked to be told what they had when both babies were born.

The midwife smiling then announced 'congratulations you have two beautiful healthy baby boys!'

Jeff knew that they could have said he had puppies and he would have cried but as soon as he heard he had two new sons the tears came thick and fast matching Dixie's reaction extremely well.

Although she was exhausted, sweaty and teary Jeff couldn't help but notice his wife was the most beautiful women in the world 'I love you and I can't thank you enough for my perfect family.' He whispered.

As soon as Dixie was cleaned up the nurses brought both babies over to the extremely elated parents.

'We need names Jeffrey' Dixie noticed playing with her sons tiny fingers.

'Why don't we pick one each?' Jeff suggested staring at both babies.

'I like Isaac Curtis' Dixie admitted.

'I love it Dix, that's a brilliant name.' He admitted rubbing his finger over one of the boys cheeks.

'Thanks handsome what about you whats your suggestion?'

'I was thinking Finlay James?'

'I love that too Isaac Curtis and Finlay James Collier welcome to our family. Daddy and I promise to love you and protect you forever.' Dixie announced kissing both babies on the head.

A couple of hours later Jeff and Dixie had been moved to a private room and soon there was a steady stream of guests all coming to meet the new additions.

Including Louise who brought with her balloons some pink some blue exclaimed that she couldn't help it that some of the balloons were pink she had to cover all bases. As well as the balloons she brought some other presents including a tray of doughnuts, as she handed them to Dixie she explained 'Don't worry Dixie they are low fat have as many as you want.' To which Dixie replied that maybe Louise should keep them for herself just in case.

Whilst talking to Tess and Big mac the door to the room slowly opened and a little blonde head came running in 'Mammy she squealed running to the bed before Jeff picked her up and spun her around making her giggle.

'Daddy get off' she laughed 'I wanna see the babies'

Behind Polly Zoe, Nick and Lenny followed laughing at the little girls giggles 'Hey Dix, how are you feeling?' Zoe asked hugging her friend.

'Hey Zo, you know Sore tired like ive just given birth to too babies' she laughed but stopped when she heard Polly gasp.

'Oh no Daddy! What happened?' The little girl asked pointing to Jeffs hand where his thumb had been neatly splinted.

'Mammy broke my thumb' Jeff laughed making all the adults in the room laugh.

Polly looked confused but let it go before asking to see the babies again.

Soon Polly was sitting on the bed beside her mother staring at the new babies 'their all tiny and wrinkly' she whispered.

'They are only babies sweetheart.' Jeff laughed.

'So I have two more brothers?' She asked.

'Yeah' Dixie replied.

'What about sisters can I have another sister?'

The adults all laughed 'you cant just chose princess'

Dixie was about to comment when a yawn cut it off, noticing how tired her friend was Zoe announced it was time they all get on with some work but before they could move anywhere Jeff called out.

'Guys could you hold on two seconds I want to do something AHAH!' he exclaimed as he rummaged through his rucksack obviously locating whatever it was he was looking for.

Moving towards Dixie Jeff waited until everyone was quiet before dropping on one knee making various people around the room gasp and squeal.

'Dixie I'm doing it as a gentleman this time, I will never find the words to describe these past few years but I want to repeat them for years to come. You mean the world to me, you've provided me with a beautiful family, helped me to get back on track with John and Sophia and you've been there through some of my darkest days and not once have you ever not stood by me. I love you with all my heart and I want to know will you marry me?' thinking quickly he added 'Well again?'

Dixie was stunned, speechless and highly emotional 'Yes' she whispered crying as he placed the ring on her finger and gave her a passionate kiss which resulted in 'ewww' being shouted by Polly whilst the others all cheered and even Zoe tried not to cry.

'I love you Jeffrey Collier!'

'I love you too Dixie.'


End file.
